When the Helpful become the Hindrance
by nooni19
Summary: "Derek. DEREK! Noooo. Stop, stop what are you doing?" Emily kicked her feet out and flailed her arms about trying to get away from him. One agent puts the life of another in danger, but how were they to stop it? Once damage is done, can the one responsible ever forgive themselves? (At end, Demily, but til then, team fic with JJ as the bestie) warning: a bit dark, but a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally have gotten around to this Demily multi chapter fic. I still have two chapters of Unsub Unseen left to go. I will get them done, as well as write this new one. Finish this then start the sequel to UU. **

**So this is going to be fun to write ( I hope.) I am looking forward to it. ( :**

**1**

"Derek. DEREK! Noooo. Stop, stop what are you doing?" Emily kicked her feet out and flailed her arms about trying to get away from him.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing? Stop! Where are we going?"

She saw the man and the hooded figure walking towards her.

Beginning to yell again she tried to pull away from his grip. But he was too strong and he knew all of her moves far too well. In a last ditch attempt to get away from him, she tried to get make her elbow connect with his chest.

Barely even scraping it, she couldn't even comprehend the situation that was unfolding in front of her. What was Derek doing? Was this a joke? What was wrong with him?

With tears beginning to slip down her face, she tried again in vain to grip his attention and make him realise that this entire thing was so wrong.

Emily's voice was beginning to go hoarse and she was unable to scream.

Near begging, she tried to turn and face him, but before she could manoeuvre her body into the right position, she felt the large muscles in his arm begin to flex, effectively cutting off her supply of oxygen. As the burning became more prominent, she also noticed the flecks that were clouding her vision. They began to take over, and before she knew it, she was no longer in the land of the conscious.

_Earlier_

"Come on Prentiss! Just one celebratory drink."

"Aw Derek, I can't really be bothered."

"But we have to celebrate."

"Yeah, I was planning on it. By going home and spending the night with my bed."

"Aw, but that's no fun!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I will buy!"

"Come again?"

"I'll shout us. So just one drink? Please?" Morgan pleaded.

"Well if you're buying, how can I refuse?"

"Ah that's my girl! Perfect. I'll just grab by bag and we can head out. I'll meet you at the bar in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah you got it."

"SWEET!"

The two agents walked out of the BAU bullpen and pressed the button for the elevator. Waiting in silence, it didn't take long for the ding of the elevator to sound, letting them know that it had arrived.

Hopping on together, they smiled and leaned against the back rail. It moved down fast, and they were in the parking lot before they knew it. With a quick parting greeting, they declared that it would be easier to just meet inside the bar.

Each took their respective cars and began to drive the short distance to their favourite place to unwind or have a bit of a celebration. They had to work the next morning, and therefore did not plan on having a lot of drinks and getting wasted.

Derek arrived, and with no sign of Emily, but seeing her car, he decided to make his way inside. He met her at the bar, where she had already ordered herself and him a drink.

He grinned because she knew him so well. Deciding it would be easier to talk at a table further away from the dance floor. Emily was about to down some of hers when he stopped her, declaring that they needed to toast first.

"To Emily. After finally being cleared by that nut case of a psychologist and finally being able to get back to full duty without having every single move you do or don't make scrutinised."

Emily smiled and clinked glasses. She drank some of hers, but Derek downed his in one swift go.

"You know what Princess, I think that I am going to require one more, how about you?"

"No, I am all good. But you go ahead, and don't blame me tomorrow. You're a big boy, I just hope it doesn't affect your ability to work tomorrow."

"Oh, it won't. You know me Princess, I can handle my alcohol." He told her with a wink before heading back to the bar.

Minutes passed and Emily was beginning to wonder where Derek was. Surely it didn't take that long to get one drink. Just before she was about to get up to go in search of him, a gap opened up in the middle of the crowd and Emily could understand why Derek was taking so long to get back to her.

He was flirting with a cute, blonde woman. Due to the distance, Emily couldn't get a proper view of her, but from what she could see, she was a looker.

Derek turned and noticed Emily looking, and graciously parted ways with the woman before heading back.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. Thought something might have happened. I was going to yell out FBI and come rescue the damsel in distress like a knight in shining armour. Then I saw you chatting up the blonde and my world began to make sense again."

"Ha ha. Funny Prentiss. But for your information, she found me and began chatting me up."

"Oh yeah I'm sure."

Ten minutes passed and Derek seemed a bit distant. Emily didn't really mind. She was tired and really was looking forward to catching up on some sleep. It didn't take long for the blonde to make her move, walking over to Derek, whispering something in his ear. Immediately his body language began to change. Not overly, in fact quite subtlety which meant that a tired Emily Prentiss wasn't really with it enough to notice.

Derek began to move and grabbed Emily's hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Not wanting to lose more sleep, Emily willingly agreed and moved through the bar with him. They dodged other patrons and began to head through the broad double doors. By now, there were barely any people outside, because they were all either inside partying or they had headed home.

Rounding the corner to where their cars were parked there was no one there apart from one man standing next to an open van talking on a cell phone.

Emily thought nothing of it, until the man began walking towards them.

"Bring her here."

Emily was slightly puzzled, but figured it was a mistake. Then, before she knew it she felt strong arms wrapping around her, lifting her up, and she began to unwillingly move towards the unknown man.

_"Derek. DEREK! Noooo. Stop, stop what are you doing?" Emily kicked her feet out and flailed her arms about trying to get away from him. _

**Sooo what do you think? Should I keep going? Please let me know ( : **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you heaps for the response to the first chapter. I will continue this story then. I have an idea of where this is going, and must say I can't wait. Oh, and I don't own ANYTHING. At ALL. **

The hooded figure continued off on a tangent and never made any verbal or physical contact. However, the man whose face was hidden due to the shadows made by the surrounding buildings walked directly up to Derek and a now limp Emily.

The man looked over the woman and was excited by the prospect of her being brought right to him. He also made sure that there were no injuries. He didn't want her to be flawed in any way. The only mark was the red colour that her neck had gone after having the air forced from her lungs until she passed out. That was acceptable, because it would be the only way to successfully and easily get her into his van.

Looking at Derek, he smiled and demanded that he hand Emily over. Derek looked down at the woman in his arms and had the thoughts cross his mind of not wanting to give Emily over.

But when the man reached his arms out and demanded one more time, he begrudgingly complied and passed the woman over.

"Good job. Now go back inside and stay until it closes. Don't call anyone, just have some fun; Mr Ladies Man."

Derek stood still, and just watched as Prentiss was taken from his arms. The man gave him a dismissive look and moved back to his van. Derek continued to stand there, watching. The man lay her down gently, spreading her arms and legs so that she was lying flat on her back. He had a pair of hand cuffs and took one of her wrists, securing a cuff to it. He looped the chain part through a large bolt on the floor and then attached her other wrist.

Wanting to be extra careful, he took the duct tape that had been sitting on the step of the open van door and hopped inside. Fastening her ankles together, he wrapped the tape around again and again to make sure that there was no way she could get it undone.

Moving back out of the van he saw Derek Morgan standing there, like a lost puppy.

"I said go back into the club, and stay there until closing and have fun with the ladies, making sure that you don't call anyone."

Morgan continued to stand there.

"I said GO!"

With the forceful nature of the man in front of him, Morgan had no choice but to bend to this mans will.

He took one last look at Emily and headed back into to the bar. On his way through the doors he heard an engine start to rumble and then it took off.

Moving into the bar, it wasn't long before Morgan had a cute woman come up to him. He brought her a drink and the two sat there talking for a bit. Then she grabbed his hand and he was pulled onto the dance floor. He really got in to it, and a few other women came and joined in. It made him feel alive again.

He wasn't sure that it would be a good idea to further lead these women on, so graciously departed the dance floor and headed to the bar to get another drink.

He hadn't even been sat for five minutes when another different woman came up to him and again pulled him to the dance floor.

He had to admit, she could move; and from his angle it wasn't a bad view.

They continued on like that for an hour or two and slowly but surely, people started to filter out. There were very few people left in the bar when the manager announced that it was time to call it a night and kicked everyone out. By this time, it was well past two in the morning. Morgan had only had two drinks that evening and therefore should have been able to make it home easily.

He grabbed his jacket, before accompanying the woman he had been dancing with out the door and into the parking lot. There they parted ways after an intense make out session, and an exchange of numbers.

Derek walked her to her car and began to head over to his own, rifling through every pocket looking for his keys. They had to be there somewhere. Surely they had to. But the combination of Morgan's inability to think straight and the darkness due to the early morning hour meant that most of his searching was likely to be in vain anyway.

But then it clicked. How could he be so darn stupid? They were sitting exactly where he left them. On the bar, inside. Dang it. He walked briskly over to the door and banged on it, but there was no response. Oh for Pete's sake.

He looked at his phone, thinking about calling a taxi, but then he remembered that his wallet was with his keys. Great. Just great.

Looks like he would be walking home. Starting on his journey home, he began to notice the soreness that was coming from his arms.

He was feeling a bit off and began to think walking wasn't such a good idea.

_Later that morning_

Derek continued to circle the park, hidden by the surrounding foliage. His feet were hurting and it clicked. The sun was up. Work.

He hadn't even taken thought about what he looked like, or the fact that he hadn't been home. He began his walk to the FBI building, heading there at a sluggish pace. So trapped in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the glances being thrown in his direction. Nor the fact that people were parting to allow him to pass, or that they were becoming highly distressed as he walked closer to them.

The FBI building was just around the corner, and just before he turned, he noticed a police car with two officers sitting inside talking and drinking what he presumed was coffee.

It was peak time for people heading to work and so the streets were busy. As he rounded the corner, he moved passed the police car and the two officers caught sight of him. Momentarily they were stunned, and simply watched as the agent continued. They saw him weaving through the crowd and almost lost sight of him, before they jumped out of their vehicle, hands on their guns, chasing after the dishevelled man.

He was staggering up the steps, and had just made his way through the doors of the FBI building when the first officer pointed out Morgan's direction to the other.

Nodding, they followed him up the stairs. And as they entered through the doors they saw a group of desk clerks and other FBI agents with their hands up, attempting to calm the frazzled man down.

The two police officers still had their hands on their guns ready for anything in case this whole situation headed south.

Spencer Reid was a man that was never late. He could calculate the time it would take to get dressed, brush his teeth and even get petrol for his car depending on what time of day it was and how busy it would be. Therefore, the only thing he couldn't predict was unforeseen things such as a car accident, being given the wrong coffee and being asked for directions by tourists. All of which had happened to him that morning.

So when he saw a man whose build and general features resembled that of Derek Morgan walking into the FBI office, followed by two officers, he figured that this morning had already been the exact opposite of what he expected; so what could be next?

Running in after the police officers, he too was stunned by the sight before him. Derek Morgan was a mess and was babbling absolute nonsense at other agents; some he recognised, some that he didn't.

Deciding he would best be able to resolve this situation he called out. "Derek! Derek?"

The second time he called his name, it was a question. Asking what on earth he was doing without actually asking it. As Derek turned, Reid had seen what had the rest of the Agents so worried. Derek was holding a gun, and right now, it was pointed right at him.

Reid immediately went into negotiation mode. "Derek I need you to listen to me-"

But Reid cut himself off as he saw out of his peripheral vision the two officers pulling their own guns. Immediately thinking about Derek's life he ordered "DO NOT SHOOT. FEDERAL AGENT. DO NOT SHOOT."

The officers did not at all seem too pleased, but never the less lowered their weapons. Reid also told the woman behind the desk to call up and get his team down here quickly, declaring it an emergency. When she didn't move, he yelled again, and her nimble fingers began tapping away at the dial pad.

Again starting the negotiation, Reid edged himself closer and closer to his colleague and friend. Derek appeared to be listening and Reid was relieved. But then it all went wrong. Morgan pulled some sort of move Reid didn't recognise and that was where he silenced himself.

His negotiations came to an end as he felt Derek Morgan pressing a gun to his temple.

**Soo more will be explained in the following chapters, in case you are thinking something isn't quite right. ( : Please let me know what you think of this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all soo so much for the response to the last chapter as well. I love seeing an inbox with new emails in it. ( :**

**Next chapter is here, and hopefully I will get another of this up on Christmas day. My Christmas day, or boxing day IDK, but it will be Christmas time for some people somewhere in the world.**

**3**

The night before had not been a particularly special one. People around the FBI building had been milling around trying to get home to their families at a decent hour.

The only thing that made it different was that Emily finally got the all clear and she would be back at full capacity working with the team in the field again. Hotch was relieved. The entire team was relieved. So in celebration, Hotch had let his team go home early and get to spend precious time with those that they loved.

It served Morgan well, because he got to go to a bar with Prentiss, much to his amusement. She however, looked like she could have fallen asleep on her feet.

Even the boss man himself had chosen to go home and spend some time with his son. It had been hard since Haley died, but Jess was wonderful and Jack loved her.

However this morning was back to normal. Cases had been divvied out and there was a brand new stack on each of the profilers' desks. Lucky them.

As he walked to his office, he looked out over the BAU bull pen. It was not a surprise that he was the only one there. He was the chief, and dutifully arrived at least an hour earlier than the rest of his team.

Hotch got down to business straight away, looking through folder after folder reading line after line after line.

Needing a break, he looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 8:40. Looking to Rossi's office he saw that the door was closed, so that was a sign that Dave was there. He saw a bright flash of pink, purple and yellow. There was no way a person could miss Garcia. But what he noticed was that JJ sat all alone in the bull pen. She was diligently working on her files. Already her pile was slightly shorter than everybody else's. This was great, but he knew that Reid could overtake her if he was given only half an hour.

Packing up his stuff, he moved to the round table room. Penelope was in there setting up, making sure that all of the information that the team would need would be ready and waiting for them on their tablets. As well, she had a display with the projector ready and a stack of papers for the techno-phob genius.

Hotch was greeted with a warm smile that he gladly returned.

At five minutes to nine, Rossi and JJ were sitting in the conference room making small talk.

When nine o clock hit, the four people were looking between their watches and each other.

"We'll give them five more minutes. If I know Morgan, he is probably nursing a sore head right now." Hotch told them. "And Em is probably teasing my poor baby boy!"

The team laughed at Garcia's remark, but continued to sit patiently waiting.

It was at quarter past nine however, that they were seriously worried. Rossi was going into profiler mode, Hotch was giving Garcia the orders to track the three agents cell phones ad JJ was doing her best to offer moral support to the distressed and eccentric agent while Hotch was about to put plans in place for fellow agents to be ready in case they required assistance.

Garcia had just begun to tap, tap tap away on her computer keyboard when the ringing of a cell phone filled the air.

It was Hotch's.

Looking at the rest of them, then back to his phone he saw that the call was coming from the FBI.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, thank goodness. There is a Doctor Reid at the front desk. He says that it is an emergency, and I have got to agree, please get down here now. Your entire team. Quickly."

The further into the sentence, the higher and more hushed the woman's pitch had gotten. She said nothing further, and left no time for Hotch to reply before hanging up.

Hotch quickly and effortlessly relayed this message to the rest of his team. They speedily split up. Rossi accompanied a scared Garcia down the elevator whilst JJ and Hotch hoofed it down the stairs in the hopes of getting there even quicker.

Running they played out different scenarios in their heads. What could have gone wrong? Were they all there?

Before they could imagine the consequences of any of the equally bad situations they may have been facing, they arrived at the ground floor. Rapidly composing themselves, they had their hands on their guns, ready to act if necessary. Pushing the door open, they walked into the FBI lobby and saw many people looking scared on the ground. Some were cowering behind pot plants and other various items. As they rounded the corner to get a proper view of what the people were staring at, both agents were shocked.

They had to admit, they had seen many a thing in their line of work. Often things that were so horrible, they could barely comprehend it. But now, in this situation they were stunned.

The ding of the elevator alerted them to the fact that Rossi and Garcia had arrived. As the doors opened, Penelope's eyes grew wide and she tried to lunge forward. However, a very tight grip that was on her arm, kept her in place. Rossi escorted her out of the elevator hand now on his own gun. He moved Garcia behind him, knowing that in this situation, it was possible that they might need her to talk Derek down.

They moved in unison as they moved closer towards Derek. Hotch made eye contact with Reid, and it was clear that the agent was as confused by the entire situation as they were. No one would ever think this would be a situation that would arise. One member of their team holding another at gun point – and it wasn't just for show.

Derek wasn't looking at them, his eyes were on the gun that he had skilfully placed against Reid's head. Reid tried to speak, to alert him of their friends' presence but was cut off as the arm around his neck grew tighter, and the gun was pushed in harder.

Reid had known that Derek was strong. But never had he realised quite how powerful the man could be.

Hotch tried to grab his attention. He moved away from the rest of the team, slightly in front of them with his hands up to show that he posed no threat what so ever. "Agent Morgan… Derek, can you look at me?"

Derek didn't move, it didn't look like he was in the right state of mind to be doing anything. Let alone be holding a weapon.

More forceful this time, Hotch tried again. "Derek, I need you to look at me."

This time a response was elicited as Derek turned to face him. In a split second there was a look of confusion that crossed his features. But that was then lost as his face became once again expressionless. However the eye contact remained.

"Derek, you need to let Agent Reid go."

Looking between Hotch and Reid it seemed as though he was thinking, but his physical stance didn't change.

"Agent Morgan. I am telling you. It is imperative that you release Agent Reid."

This was what really seemed to sink in. He had a look in his eye that showed he knew he had to obey the direct order. But then another look of fury and an unwillingness to co-operate took over.

"I can't. And I won't."

"Why can't you Derek?"

There was no answer. No answer at all. It seemed as though his mind was foggy. There had to be some sort of foul play. There was no way an agent would simply turn.

Derek still had the far off look in his eye. Hotch believed that he couldn't get through to him. So it was time to bring out the big guns. The one person that Derek couldn't refuse. Penelope Garcia.

With a bit of shuffling, Garcia was brought out into the lime light and tried to talk to Derek. He refused to look at her. With a bit of pleading, and use of popular names that Penelope would use when they would flirt such as 'chocolate god of thunder', and the ever popular 'baby boy'; eye contact was established.

Derek recognised her somehow. He knew that it was Penelope. His baby girl.

"Baby boy, you need to let Reid go right now."

Nothing.

"Derek please. This could end really badly."

Garcia was getting fed up with the protection her friends were trying to provide her with. Quickly she side stepped them and was face to face with Derek.

"Derek Morgan. I said that you need to let Reid go. Right now. You need to put the gun down…"

Penelope was slowed down, stopping mid-sentence as he listened to her. The vice like grip on Reid's throat was released, and with a push, Reid was skidding across the floor.

"Good now put the-"

This time Penelope was abruptly stopped as she saw something that she never wanted, nor thought that she would have to see in her life time. She was staring at the end of a gun, and she was its intended target.

**I know… kinda mean… But I'll get the update up soon. I have to say, I am loving writing this, but what do you guys think…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. The response to this story is awesome. We have had a pretty great Christmas at my house, and so I am in a good mood, because I love it when people like my gifts, it makes me glad. Also seeing their faces when I like theirs. I had a few reviews wanting updates quickly, and a guest reviewer saying they checked 3 times a day to see if it was updated. So here is another one, and depending on the busyness of the next few days, I'll try get another two up before New Year's maybe. I'll try. ( : But… Merry Christmas, and thank you to everyone. Have a happy holidays spent with the people you care about and who can put a smile on your face and really get you into the festive spirit. Be safe and happy. ( : xx**

**4**

As he moved into the drivers' seat, he looked in the rear view mirror, just to make sure that the agent was still motionless, lying on the floor where she ought to be. He knew that she was cunning, and that if anyone could escape him, she would be the one to do it. He knew her well now. Some of her tendencies, the little finicky things that she did.

But he also wasn't dumb. She was a profiler with an elite unit of the FBI - the Behavioural Analysis Unit. So he had known that he had to be sceptical about some of the things that she said, because many of the things would be said to throw him off the scent of something that could be used to really get to know her.

The way she talked during conversations differed depending on the different person she was talking to. Between the mash of colours analyst, the blonde, the boss, the old guy, the nerd and the 'other' one, her demeanour changed. But what he really noticed was the way that she acted around the other one. That was the way he wanted her to act around him.

The subtle looks, the untold concern if something seemed to be weighing on his mind. She was meant to be his. That was how it was always meant to be. But it was okay. In time she would grow to see that. She would. Even if he had to resort to, different, tactics to get what he wanted. But in the end she would see that it was for the greater good. And if she didn't, then he would keep working at it.

The drive home had never, ever been a long one. But this evening, dark and scary as it may seem, it appeared to take even longer. It was probably the mixture of tiredness and physical and mental exhaustion, as his weeks of planning had finally come to a head. Everything had to go seamlessly and to be fair, it had gone perfectly. Even better than he could have foreseen.

As he drove the streets, he noticed that very few people were out. It was late, and dark, and therefore it was not a surprise. Rounding the corner as he moved into his street towards home he glanced at his neighbours' houses and was relieved to see that the only lights emanating from the street were from the lights that were scattered down the road.

During the day it was a lovely street. Bustling with young families and with children as the parents got their children ready to catch the morning bus to school as they headed off to work. They were close as well. Often just before holidays, the neighbours would meet at one persons' house and celebrate with a barbeque and maybe have a bouncy castle for the kids. They all loved it.

But he could sense some of the pity that oozed from his neighbours. The fact that he was alone, because his wife had died from cancer before they had had the chance to have any children. But just because he didn't have his own children, didn't mean that he wasn't good with them. Often children would run up and hug him or thank him for the little gifts or letting them play in his pool on hot summer days – as long as there was parental supervision. Everyone liked him because he was a really good guy. That was what made this so much better, and so much easier.

No one would suspect him. And soon, he would no longer receive their pity filled stares at the gatherings. He would have everything that he wanted; everything that he was entitled to.

Pulling into his driveway, he pressed the button that automatically opened his garage door. He was arriving home quite late, but in his job he usually did this, so if his neighbours saw they wouldn't think that it was suspicious.

He waited for the door to completely close before he exited the vehicle. Then opening the sliding door, he looked at his beauty. She really was something. People said that she was something, but being so close made it so much better. Almost painfully better as he thought about what their lives together would entail.

As he relinquished her from the cuffs, he scooped the still unconscious woman up and into his arms. The movement was easy. He had always planned on a large family, so his house was spacious enough to allow for this.

Moving through the hall ways and to the door that led downstairs, he lay her on the ground as he fumbled with different keys trying to find the right one that would open the lock.

He wasn't certain how long it would take to break her. But what he was certain of was that if he was going to be going down on a regular basis, he would have to separate the keys to make it easier to find it and get down to her. Finally hearing the lock click, he smiled as he opened the door widely. It was a relatively heavy door.

With Emily now back in his arms, he descended the long stair case and found the secondary door that had a new padlock on it that hadn't been locked yet. Up until this point the lights had already been on in preparation for her arrival.

Opening that one as well, he was plunged into darkness as the room he was in had no windows. Managing to carry Emily with one hand, he located the switch and turned it on.

He had to admit, it was an elaborate set up. He had spent a lot more than he had originally intended. But it was for her, so it would all be worth it in the end.

He made his way over to the bed and lay her down upon it. Deciding that it would be safest to keep her restrained until he explained her presence here, he took the cuffs that he had used earlier from his back pocket and fastened her hands to the head board above her.

Rope that hung from one wall was grabbed and he made quick work of tying her duck taped feet to the base of the bed. On the trunk at the very end, there was an array of duvet covers and sheets and blankets. Feeling slightly cold in the room himself, he placed the most plush duvet cover over her body, tucking it in so that no cold air could filter in through any gaps.

Checking her neck, he saw that it was still slightly pink, but he was okay with that, because by morning that would most likely have faded.

Her face was intact, and just the way he had always liked it.

As for the rest of her body, he couldn't say for certain. She would probably only have injuries that she received day to day because of her job. But that was okay because she was saving people. However, in the future if she was going to bare his children, that would need to change. He couldn't have her in harm's way. Of that much he was certain.

Looking down at her, all he wanted to do was to touch her, to hold her.

But that would be a wee while a way. He could hold on though. He had made it this far.

Moving over to the edge of the room, near where the entrance was, he flicked on a small night light and turned off the overhead lights.

He decided on leaving the rest of the lights in the hallway as well as on the staircase on, just in case he needed to get quick access to her – he didn't want to trip and hurt himself.

Pulling the door closed, he looked at Emily's sleeping form one more time and sighed with relief that she was finally safe in his presence.

As the sound of the door clicking closed was heard, Emily took a deep breath in and then released it. She no longer needed to steady her pulse, or control her body's movements and reactions.

Squinting she tried to make out her surroundings, but it was useless. The dim light did nothing to help her regain her bearings. Pulling at her bindings she found the same thing. It was absolutely useless.

Now there was nothing she could do. Nothing that could help her regain control of the situation. She just had to sit.

And wait.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please Review, it makes for a great Christmas. Thanks! ( : Also, a guest reviewer talked about what could have happened to Derek. I have reasons for his behaviour, but any injuries not so much. Soo…. Please PM me with ideas. It would be HUGELY appreciated. And make for faster writing. ( ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing. : ) Please read and enjoy : ) I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season and had a great christmas. ( : **

**5**

Penelope looked at the gun that was being pointed at her, then at the man pointing it. Her chocolate Adonis, her baby boy; what had the world come to?

Penelope would never have thought that her life may end at the hands of one of her best friends.

She had been shot before, and she never, ever wanted to go there again. It was painful enough to be a victim once, but twice could possibly make her crack.

"Derek, please don't. Put it down."

Within seconds of Derek pointing his gun at Garcia, the rest of his team; the people he called family were forced to draw their own service weapons. Service weapons.

Hotch thought about it. They had to point their own weapons at a man who had dedicated a large portion of his life to being a part of the chain of people that kept the general public safe. Now, he could very well be shot by the people he worked with.

Who would do it? Who would be willing to shoot their own friend to keep another safe?

JJ didn't think that it was possible for things to get this bad.

Reid tried to keep his finger off the trigger, hoping that there would be no need for a bullet to leave his gun.

Rossi thought about how this would affect the dynamic of the team. Could they ever come back from it?

Penelope thought about all the things she hadn't yet had time to do.

And Morgan.

Morgan thought about the people standing around him.

It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. The hurt. His own pain.

They weren't real. Maybe he wasn't real.

What was happening?

Hotchner took control of the dangerous situation. "Agent Derek Morgan. I need you to lower your weapon, place it on the floor and slide it across to me. That is a direct order."

Trying his best, he managed to make some eye contact with Derek, though most of the time the agent's eyes looked as though they were moving in and out of focus.

Finally, after the situation had been at a standstill for almost ten minutes they began to get somewhere.

Somewhat unsteadily, Derek stopped pointing the gun at Penelope – much to the relief of every person in the room.

The man bent down and placed the weapon on the ground standing back up with his hands in the air. Somehow, it just appeared to be the right thing to do.

Fumbling slightly as he found himself balancing on one foot, he kicked the gun across the floor to the waiting team members. The members kept their weapons up, however fingers were far away from triggers.

Before Hotch even had the chance to give his next orders, everyone in the room watched Derek began to softly sway. This swaying became something more noticeable as his ability to stand started to lack and he dropped to his knees.

A sound was heard that made them all feel uneasy. Surely it wasn't anything good. It couldn't be.

It was so loud.

With one last glance, Derek managed to meet a rather stunned Penelope's eyes, before his own began closing against his will.

The upper part of his body moved right, then left, then right again, until finally the muscles were useless and gave out.

The entirety of his body landed on the ground with a huge thud and Derek Morgan was out for the count.

His body lay still, and his breathing was rapid.

Moving closer, Garcia could see the beads of sweat that ran off of his forehead and onto the tiled floor.

Blood was something else she noticed.

And not just a small amount of it.

More than what you would get from a grazed knee or a cut from paper.

His shirt was slightly torn.

He looked terrible.

He didn't look like Derek.

She didn't even notice the people coming up behind her.

But she was surprised as she saw Rossi kneeling beside her taking Morgan's hands and placing zip cuffs around them. Looking down she saw that Reid was doing the same thing to his feet.

Disbelievingly she moved her hands to stop them. JJ was suddenly in front of her.

"Stop Penelope. It's for his own good."

"What?! No it isn't. He wouldn't-" but she was cut off mid-sentence as the voice of reason that was David Rossi interrupted her.

"He almost did Penelope. But calm down." He told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It is only, and when I say _only_ I mean it; only until we know what is happening with him. When we know what has happened to him, we can take them off. But for now, he is a danger to himself as well as to everyone around him."

Penelope took this all in and said nothing, only brushing a hand over Morgan's face.

She noticed that Reid was pulling up his pant leg, examining what he found in his wake. And what he had found wasn't exactly pretty. A knee cap that was not in the right place was staring back at her and immediately she found the need to be sick.

JJ saw it in her eyes, and moved around gently pulling her away.

"Garcia, look at me."

When this elicited no reaction, JJ moved her hands up, taking the Technical Analysts face in them so that they were looking directly at each other.

"He WILL be okay Penelope. Trust in that."

The two stood there and then looked back to the doors as paramedics began to make their way over to Derek. They watched as Hotch spoke to the one in charge. With a lot of head nodding the medic moved down to Derek, searching him over then looking back up at Hotch. More talking followed, and the two blonde agents simply stood and stared.

They looked on as Derek was loaded onto a stretcher, with bags of fluids attached as well as his knee in a brace. The medics exited, followed by two fellow FBI agents, whilst the rest of the BAU team made their way over to JJ and Garcia.

Hotch was the one to take charge. "Dislocated knee cap, what appears to be shallow stab wounds, and also when they were putting the IV in they noticed there was already a needle mark in his arm. You all know what that means. When he gets to the hospital we will find out more. Rossi and Reid you will go. JJ I know that you are a profiler, but could you please do a press conference and I have to sort some things out with Strauss. Garcia, I need you to pull up security footage of the club Morgan was at last night and then…" but Hotch stopped.

He looked at everyone and they looked at him. The hostage situation with one of their own had made them forget. How could they. She was one of their own too. But Garcia was the first to say it.

"Oh God! Where's Emily?"

**Chapter 5 : ) So pleeeeeease let me know what you think. I hadn't planned on it being this length, but I think that I find it easier to write shorter chapters for this story but that means that I will likely update quicker. At least for the next month anyway : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews of the last chapter. I mean it, soooooo much. I didn't really know what I should cover in this chapter, it was a difficult choice. ( : Enjoy.**

**6**

Rossi and Reid had quickly left, heading to the hospital to await news in Derek's condition.

Hotch, Garcia and JJ headed back onto the elevator, taking the long ride up to their floor. Garcia was visibly shaking the entire time, refusing to say anything after they had parted. JJ had her arm wrapped around the tech, and was silently communicating with Hotch.

As the elevator doors dinged, the trio left the elevator and Hotch was met with the sight of an incredibly angry looking Strauss signalling him to her office. Hotch gave a hearty sigh, and followed obligingly before having one last glance, watching as the two blonde's headed towards Garcia's cave.

JJ knew that Garcia was in shock. She still wasn't talking, and was allowing herself to be blindly led to her little cove. Her face remained expressionless until she was gently lowered into her favourite chair. Her face suddenly changed, almost as though time had finally sped up for her, allowing her to be a part of the events taking place, rather than being a mere by stander.

"What? How did-"

"It's okay Pen. I brought you here. But do you remember what Hotch said?"

…

"He said that you need to start with the security camera footage from the bar that Morgan and Prentiss went to."

"I, yeah, but… but, if Morgan was like that… what the hell has happened to Emily?"

Gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, JJ told her "Hey now, we don't know that she hasn't just over slept. You get to the footage of the street, and I'll start writing the press conference, okay?"

They both knew that this wasn't likely true, but it at least gave them a bit of hope.

"JJ…?" A hollow look had crept into her eyes, the shock of the entire situation really taking its toll on her.

"I'm staying right here. I'll write, then I'll sort the stuff out with Hotch okay?"

"I… okay." Garcia turned in her seat and began to tap away, before she stopped and looked at her hands. They were shaking. In fact, she was shaking.

Meanwhile, a very unlucky Agent Hotchner had been dealing with a highly accusing and antagonistic Erin Strauss.

"What the hell happened out there? I am doing paper work, next thing I know, my phone is ringing non-stop telling me to get the situation downstairs under control. I am totally confused, and ask what they are talking about. Only to have them yelling at _me, _telling me I need to keep better control of my agents because one is holding another _hostage. _With a _gun. _Not to mention, an FBI issue gun. Now what do you think would have happened if one of them had gotten shot? Then I started to think who it could be. And bam, it strikes me. Of _course, _it is someone from your team. Why wouldn't that surprise me? So Agent _Hotchner, _care to explain?"

"Agent Strauss, I can assure you that this is not in character for Agent Morgan."

"Well, I should bloody hope not."

"As I said, it is not in character, and upon examination by the medic, it was noted that he did indeed have a needle mark in his arm."

"Oh so that's what we tell the press then is it? Oh sorry, one of our agents was drugged – we _think _– against his will and went on a rampage. Now go about your day. Don't worry, we will protect you."

"No I wasn't suggesting that-"

Strauss cut him off. "Well what _were _you suggesting then?"

"Agent Strauss, if you'd care to let me finish, I could explain this in detail, and tell you that there is likely more to this."

"Jees, what _else _could there be?"

Hotch was infuriated. Could this woman not see that this situation had taken a toll on him too? Was it not possible for her to just shut the hell up and listen for once in her life?

"_Actually, _Agent Strauss, Agent Prentiss was with Agent Morgan last night. We have not located her whereabouts, and until we do, I am classing this as a case of a missing agent."

Hotch couldn't help but feel some relief, as a look of shock crossed the woman's face, but she said nothing, which allowed for him to keep talking.

"I have Agent Jareau working on a press conference and Agents Rossi and Reid have gone to the hospital so that as soon as possible we will find out what has happened to Agent Morgan. Jareau will give the conference after we have finished here, and Agent Garcia is working on security footage so we can get a heads up on what it going on. I don't have all of the answers for you _Agent _Strauss, but I can assure you, as long as you allocate my team and I the time and resources, we will be able to find out."

A brief look of uncertainty crossed the sullen woman's face, but she chose not to speak only dismissing him with a nod of the head and a furious wave of her hand.

Hotch left her office even angrier than when he had entered, but now he also had a firm resolve not only to find Emily, but to do it quickly so that he could shove it right in Strauss' face.

Moving onto the catwalk, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely even blinked when he found himself crashing into an equally distant Jennifer Jareau.

"Oh Hotch, I'm ready, I was just coming to see you."

"Okay, that's good. How's Penelope?"

"I… she's not great. Still shaking, but she is still working her magic. Doesn't have anything yet, still hacking, but she'll get there soon."

"Right, I see. Are you ready?"

"Sure am."

Thirty minutes later Hotch and JJ were making their way back inside the FBI building. It didn't take long for the conference. Press were already lining the streets when they had arrived at the doors, and the conference itself was short. Simply stating the facts that they knew in a way that could not be twisted by the press.

They of course had thrown question after question at JJ which she had refused to answer.

Hotch had grown antsy and she wrapped it up fairly quickly knowing that they would all prefer to be on the hunt for Emily.

Moments after entering the lobby, JJ received a phone call. The caller ID said Penelope Garcia. Answering quickly all she could hear were sobs. She was in hysterics trying to get across what she needed to say. JJ had to ask her to keep repeating as her and Hotch quickly made it to the elevator.

All she could comprehend was

"Derek… Emily…. Man… Van…"

**So what do you think? More of a filler I know. But what do you want next? An Emily or Derek and team chapter? ( :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you heaps for the response to chapter two. If I don't respond to your reviews, it doesn't mean I don't read them! I love them! They push me to write. But I must say, this chapter has been sitting with me for a while and would not get written. I'd like to update quite quickly; AKA once every 2 or 3 days, and get this finished before school gets back, so here's hoping.**

**7**

What alerted Emily to the fact that she had fallen asleep somewhere during the time she was being held captive, was a hand that pulled her from the land of dreams as it slowly and purposefully caressed her face. She hadn't been able to help it. When she wakes, momentarily, between the time she initially wakes, and is coherent enough to understand what is happening around her, her mask is temporarily down.

Normally this didn't matter. But in this circumstance it did. That's because it alerted her captor, telling him that she was awake. There was no denying it now, she simply had to go along with it.

"Well, well. Good morning sleepyhead. How did you sleep?"

She decided against responding for now, instead trying to gage just what temperament her keeper had. When she didn't respond, the stroking of her face continued, but the pressure applied become stronger, heading towards painful.

"I asked you, how did you sleep? Now, considering the fact that I made you pancakes and am about to feed you breakfast in bed, I would think that it is only polite to reply."

Again, Emily kept to herself.

The caressing became more forceful still, and as it continued, a feeling of burning overwhelmed her face as the constant, rough contact gave it the feeling that it was on fire.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. We are going to be together for a while. Now, this can go the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is give a little take a little. Or the hard way is I leave you here for days, leaving you tied to a bed with no food or water, it's a simple choice really."

He told her this as he brought the pancakes up closer to her nose, allowing her to get a good wiff. How on earth did he know that they were her favourite? As she inhaled their smell, her stomach grumbled and she could hear the satisfaction in his voice as he talked to her.

"Well, Emily, I think that we know what your stomach wants you to do. Now is your brain going to react the same way?"

Emily could feel her stomach growling. She was hungry for the food. She could only presume that it was the next day. The next day; that would mean that her team would know that she was missing. They would be hunting for her by now.

And what would happen if she didn't take the food? She couldn't full well remember the last time that she ate, therefore, any food that she could get she should take to keep her strength up right? Right. So answering a simple question shouldn't be that bad right? Right.

"Fine."

"Ah, and she speaks."

She could hear cutlery clashing around on a plate and half expected him to simply leave, using this as some sort of torture. But instead she felt a warm pancake being pressed against her lips.

At this stage she was indecisive. Could she trust him enough not to poison her? And then her stomach growled again answering the question for her. Slowly she parted her lips, allowing the food into her mouth and pulled it off the fork.

She heard the clashing again, and was surprised when another piece of food was felt on her lips.

She was yet to open her eyes. Unwilling to show herself to him, just in case the fear wasn't hidden well enough. But as she felt the third mouthful of food being pushed down her oesophagus to a gladly receptive stomach, she opened them a sliver. She was surprised though. It was still dark. There was no light in the room whatsoever. The only things that she could she were shapes, and the silhouette of the man sitting in a chair next to her, continuing to cut the food for her.

She was wanting to know what was going on now, had she only been asleep for a couple of hours?

"Why is it dark?"

"She speaks again. A miracle. It's dark because there are no windows in here. Windows are not a convenient thing to sound proof. The only light that you'll find down here is that which comes from the light on the ceiling."

That all made sense to her. But what really stuck out was 'not a convenient thing to sound proof.' God, what had happened down there? What was going to happen down there? What was going to happen to her?

She felt something at the entrance of her mouth again, and opened, only to have the pancake continue to linger just out of her reach.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine."

She thought about this for a while. "Seems fair."

"Was there anything wrong last night? Uncomfortable? Too hot, too cold?"

'Yeah, I slept great actually. I love being tied to a bed in a random's basement. Just how I love spending my evenings.'

Of course, she couldn't say that to him.

"I- It was fine. Just a bit cold I suppose now that I think of it."

He placed the plate on the ground, and began lifting the covers.

He couldn't clearly see what she was wearing so began to root around a bit.

She felt his hand on her stomach, then on her thigh, before it retreated and the cover was placed back on top of her.

"Well no doubt you were cold. You're wearing a blouse and dress pants in the middle of winter. Tonight I'll make sure you're in fleece PJ's. Not to mention that fact that you smell like a bar. That isn't very becoming of a woman so you'll have to shower as well."

The pancake made its way closer to her mouth again and she accepted it.

She figured that if it was a two way street, he should answer her question next.

"So…" she let the word linger on her tongue "what time is it?"

"I knew it wouldn't take you long to ask that. Expecting your team to come busting through that door at any moment? Well trust me, I wouldn't. They're on a bit of a uh- hmm, let's just say one of your friends is keeping them preoccupied. But just so that you know, it is 9:30."

Keeping them preoccupied. And then her thoughts took her back to the events that led her to her current situation. She was at a bar with Derek. They went outside. There was a van, a man. Derek picked her up, he… he… oh god. What was wrong with Derek?

"What did you to him?"

"To who my dear?"

"Derek, you psychopathic, idiotic, freak of-" but she was cut off as she felt a hand striking her across the face. It wasn't hard like she had expected, but certainly enough to stop her in her tracks.

"You should never, ever, talk to someone like that who has been so very kind to you."

She was seeing red. Figuratively of course. She had managed to get a preliminary profile from his reactions so far this morning and knew that if she played her cards just right, she should be able to make this work.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

'She's apologising. Not something that I would have thought she would do, but I'll roll with it.'

"It's okay sweetheart. You can make it up to me."

His hand landed on one side of the bed, as he used his other to brush the hair from her face.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he got closer. She could smell him. His face was so close, and as his lips brushed hers, she opened her mouth slightly.

Caught up in the situation, he felt himself being turned on by this intimate kiss.

Only to have his world come crashing down around him as he felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of his lips. Tasting his own blood, he pulled back as quickly as he could, giving her another slap, to show her just who was truly in control.

"You'll come to regret that."

He left the room, leaving her in darkness. She could taste his blood on her own lips. It gave her an almost satisfied feeling.

Then her thoughts went back to their previous conversation.

Derek… no. What's wrong with him?

And… 'not a convenient thing to sound proof.'

**So, what did you think? An Emily chapter won out, but you guys want to see a Derek team chapter next? ( :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing and following ( : I'll leave this short, enjoy ( :**

**8**

Rossi ad Reid were sitting in their vehicle heading to the hospital. Rossi was in the driver's seat and had his eyes fixed firmly on the road. There was a sense of unease that filled the vehicle, making Rossi feel the need to crack a window. As he looked over, he saw Reid twiddling his fingers in his lap, taking in the scenery.

It wouldn't even take a profiler to see that he was upset.

Reid caught the glimpse and was the first to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you thought it. And in this business it is as good as saying it."

"Look, Reid, any one of us would be shaken up."

"I'm not shaken up, I'm just…"

"Stunned?"

"Yeah, sort of. And I kind of just can't believe it, you know?"

"Yeah I get it. But it's okay. We've got him, and once they know what to do, they'll fix him and he'll be back to tormenting you."

Rossi had hoped that that would help to cheer the young man sat next to him up. It didn't get a huge response, but as his lips quirked up Rossi knew he would be okay.

"Rossi?"

"Yeah?"

"If this has happened to Derek… and Emily was with him last night… and she didn't show up this morning either… does that mean that she's… uh, missing?"

"Reid, I don't know. But what I do know is that as soon as Garcia knows anything we will. Until then, we can only wait for news on Derek."

"Yeah, but jees Rossi!" Reid told him with a forceful kick of the dash "What if she's not okay and we were at home sleeping, and she was…was getting, hurting or, or worse? What then?"

"Look Reid" Rossi started with his stern voice "I don't know what today or tomorrow will hold, but I know that right now, bashing this SUV no matter how much you may want to is not going to change anything."

The SUV was silent again, and continued this way until the duo pulled up outside of the hospital. Exiting the vehicle, the pair walked as promptly as possible up to the information desk inside the ER.

There was a nurse sitting behind the counter who looked up as Rossi knocked on the glass. With one look at each of them she asked "Are you here for the FBI Agent that was brought in earlier?"

Reid was a bit taken back, how did this nurse know that?

She could see the look on his face and again answered before either of them could.

"You see all types of things in this job Sir, trust me. And you, folks, ooze law enforcement. I'm sorry, but there is no news as of yet, so you will have to sit with your two FBI friends behind you. The doctor will be out as soon as he has any news."

They accepted this, and headed over to the other guys they half recognised from the FBI lobby. Sitting down, Rossi and Reid both took a deep, composing breath allowing them to release some of the tension and replace that with the strength they would need to get to Emily.

At Quantico, Hotch and JJ were just racing into Garcia's office to find the tech surrounded by used tissues. She was rapidly breathing in and out, almost at the stage of hyper-ventilating. As she heard the door swing open, she turned and an equally frazzled JJ raced over to her, pulling a chair up to the woman. Looking her dead in the eyes, she started breathing exercises.

"Penelope, you are going to hyper-ventilate. I need you to take deep breaths like mine okay. In… out… in… out…" She told her this while simultaneously having one hand on the woman's stomach as well as one on her back, helping her to expand and contract. "That's it. That's it sweetie. You got it."

As her sobs turned to sniffles, her puffy red eyes met the steely gaze of her boss who had concern for her hidden behind his façade. She gave a nod and swivelled back around to the computer screen in front of her.

On screen, paused was an image of Emily, Derek and the Unsub.

"L-l-look." She told them pointing.

They looked and were slightly confused.

"Is Derek trying to protect her? Pull her away from the man?" Hotch asked intrigued.

This set off another round of sobbing which was beginning to escalate. "N-n-n-no. He was, he, just watch."

She pressed play and the pair watched the scene unfold. Prentiss was picked up and was kicking and screaming. And Derek just held her. He didn't let her go. He took her _towards _the man hidden by the shadows of the surrounding buildings. He took her _towards_ the van. He _gave _her to the man. He just _watched _as they left.

Minds boggled. Why didn't he call? What the hell had happened? How were they gotten to? And probably the most important question, who got to them? Who took Prentiss from right under their noses?

"What the hell happened? That is obviously not Derek. I mean, he gave her to whoever took her. God, I feel so behind. This person has had her for a while now. It was clearly pre-meditated. We need to know what happened with Derek so that we can assess what drugs were used and how this guy did it. Garcia I need you to get the name of the bar as well as the address sent to everyone's cell phones so that we can get a start. I don't know how long Emily has."

Garcia nodded and began sobbing again. Before JJ could follow Hotch to the conference room, a trembling hand pulled her back to the depths of the techno-cave.

Looking at the woman before her, JJ couldn't leave quite yet. "What is it Pen?"

Silence ensued and Garcia fumbled with her fingers. "Pen, I have to go. But you need to tell me something. What is it sweetie?"

"I…"

"You…?"

"I… Derek… he wouldn't…"

A grief that words could not measure poured from the tech's eyes.

"It definitely was not his fault right? I mean, he wouldn't hand her over to someone… He would fight with all he had to protect her…"

Engulfing her in a hug, JJ rubbed her back. "Of course he would. You know that. We all know that. Whoever did this must have been planning it. They must have wanted Emily for a while. Don't cry Penelope. We'll get her back."

"Thanks."

"Take a deep breath, and kick some computer butt. Come join us when you are ready if you want."

Back at the hospital, Reid had been twiddling his fingers again. Rossi had been getting to know the two agents there with them and Reid had just sat and listened. He continued listening until the nervous energy was too much. The foot tapping had starting, which was clearly annoying as a mother with her young child who was attempting sleep gave him a dirty look.

He stopped but felt an uncharacteristic need to kick out at the chair. He wanted to run and jump and yell and scream. Why did this day have to turn out so crappy? Why couldn't he have just stayed home so he could read the newest version of the English dictionary? Or re-read the books on his bookshelf?

But no. Instead he found himself in and ER, releasing energy by pacing furiously up and down, just hoping for any news on Derek.

His hopes were answered soon as a tall balding man entered the waiting room.

"Derek Morgan?"

The agents rushed to the man. "Yes."

"Right well I'll get down to business. His knee cap was dislocated, and swelled rather substantially which made it difficult for us to put it back in place. However, it is back now and therefore should heal as long as he keeps the brace on. It will be 6 – 8 weeks and he will need to use crutches. He had shallow wounds which look as though they are stab wounds on his chest. A few stitches were required, but mostly just steri-strips. Then, on his arms were scratch marks. This worried us. These are typical wounds that someone who has attacked someone receives."

Rossi cut in here. "Yes he was drugged, and his whereabouts between approximately 10 last night and 9 this morning aren't known."

"Yes, well, when we got his blood work back this morning we weren't surprised. There appears to be a mixture of both crystal meth and scopolamine in his system."

Reid cut in here. "I see. Thank you, can we see him now?"

"Yeah sure. He is out to it, and probably won't wake up for a bit. We also have to take him up to his room, but that probably won't be for a little while. He is at the very end of this row. He has soft restraints. It is highly unlikely that he will be violent when he wakes up, but I would prefer it just for safety."

Reid breathed out and looked at Rossi. "So super genius, what does that mean?"

"That means that we are screwed."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, let's get Hotch on the phone so that I don't have to do this twice."

Walking over to Derek, Reid pulled back the curtain as Rossi got Hotch on the phone.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch. We have the news. He had a dislocated knee cap, shallow stab wounds on his chest, and cuts on his arms. And he had traces of crystal meth as well as scopolamine in his system. Which basically makes him useless when it comes to finding Emily."

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"Scopolamine stops memory formation. He will literally have no memory of the night and therefore not be able to help at all when it comes to getting a statement."

"I see. So that leaves us with…"

"Nothing."

**So how did you like that? I am feeling a bit of Emily and the team next chapter. I know it wasn't Derek as in him being awake, but at least you know what has happened to him now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again, thank you all for responding to this story in the way you have. It is AWESOME. Which makes you all AWESOME! ( : Also I don't own anything to do with CM.**

**9**

"Hold on a minute. So Reid, when you say it stops memory formation, you mean not even with a cognitive interview will he be able to give us a statement that will be helpful in the slightest?"

"No afraid not Sir. Scopolamine is also different to other drugs. It is a case in which a person can be given the drugs, but are still awake. What is hindered is their ability to think for themselves. There are cases in which people literally hand over their jewellery or purse or anything like that, because they were told to do it. They have no choice in the matter. However, what we saw with Derek, was the scopolamine, and the meth having different effects. He wanted to act for himself, but couldn't and became violent, which is a known side effect. Not only that, but if someone is given too much scopolamine, they can overdose which also causes them to become violent. With what we experienced, I'd say that we are incredibly lucky that the 'do as you are told' side came into effect when it did, otherwise things may have ended quite differently."

Sniffles were then heard by all and a 'so he didn't mean to do it.'

Intrigued Rossi asked the question. "Didn't mean to do what?"

Hotch took the lead, whilst JJ watched Garcia like a hawk. "We have surveillance footage of Morgan and Prentiss outside the bar."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I… yeah. It is just a bit unsettling to watch."

Reading the older by words alone, Rossi pushed "What aren't you telling us Aaron?"

"We have footage of Morgan holding Prentiss in a grip against her will. She seems confused at first, and then as he moves, he picks her up. She becomes distraught, kicking and screaming trying to get away, but they work out together; he knows all her moves. He takes her to a waiting man, and gives her to him. The man puts her in the back of a van and they take off. Then it appears that Morgan just goes back to the bar. He is there until closing. When he comes out he looks a bit worse for wear, and then outside the bar is where we lose him. Because of the meth, I am having Garcia thoroughly search the park cameras, but she isn't able to get access to the cameras inside the bar. Apparently something about an 'archaic' system, and needing the tapes physically. So I need you to go and get them, as well as question the manager and bring them here."

"Okay, well one of us needs to stay with Derek right?"

"Yes. Reid, you stay. Rossi, Agent Marks, who accompanied Morgan to the hospital will accompany you. I would prefer it if as often as possible one of our team is never alone. That said, Reid, you'll stay at the hospital unless informed otherwise. I would prefer that Morgan didn't hear it from a doctor or a nurse about Prentiss, especially considering how she got into this… predicament."

O/o

Not that long after the man had left did he arrive back. Except this time he had a large bowl and a bottle of water.

He allowed some light to filter in through the open door. It was enough for her to make out her surroundings, and the things that he held in his hands. But nowhere near enough for her to be able to identify any visible markings, nor the shape or pallor of his face. Squinting her eyes helped some, but that only helped in the early stages as her eyes adjusted.

Surprisingly he was tall, and from his outline a well-built man, much like Derek. It was not something that she had predicted earlier on. She had assumed that all the preparation to get her here was to make up for an inadequacy, but as of yet she was still to find one. It was still early on in her captivity yet, and she was certain that there would be time for such things.

As he moved, his footfalls made no sound and she presumed that his feet were encompassed in a pair of socks or something else to stifle the noise. He made no attempt to talk, only rustling around a bit at the back of the room, before she heard the sloshing of water as it was poured into the bowl.

The flowing of the water only reminded her of how much she needed to use the bathroom, which in and of itself was a torture.

The man made his way over to her with purposeful movements. Long strides meant that within four quiet, but not soundless steps, he was in her view, a black silhouette hovering eerily above her.

"No funny business Agent Prentiss. I know you; your games. And usually I find it rather… endearing but you see I am on a time limit. We are both… expiring soon and this needs to happen sooner rather than later. Happiness will come later; you'll just have to bear with me on that one. It is only yourself that will hold you back."

His voice… so, so similar to something she had heard before. Someone she had heard before, but who? Who would be willing to risk it all?

Detaching her arms, he was prepared as she played weak and feeble, before attempting to smash them into his face. He was the one that had the upper hand. He had spent many hours watching her as she trained.

He was the one that surprised her, as his knee found its place at the bottom of her rib cage before an open hand mere seconds afterward sent all the oxygen fleeing from her lungs.

In this moment she was in a state of shock. Breathing wasn't a viable option. Neither was talking. Nor was giving a look of anger and determination at her captor. Instead she lay, not breathing not moving until she felt the need for her lungs to expand become over whelming.

Her first breath was difficult, but the ones that followed were less intense. Little did she notice; in this time the man had her sitting up, hands behind her back and feet still tied together, but not to the bed.

As she managed to pull herself together, the pressure on her bladder increased more so.

Tugging at her, he managed to get her on her feet before she stumbled and ended up face down on the floor. As she experienced the fall, she hoped the freedom that came with it would never end. His grip had released, and it was like the feeling you get when you are at home, in your own between stuck between the stage of being asleep and being awake.

But that feeling was taken away as soon as she felt the floor below her. Surprisingly enough however, it wasn't dirt, nor cold hard concrete or wood that she came face to face with. It was carpet. And not the cheap stuff. The plush, expensive new stuff that still had a fresh smell to it.

This confused her even further as she tossed up his earlier statements compared to the way this place was set up. Hands moved her from both her physical position and her thoughts as she was dragged across the carpet hastily before she felt a chain being attached to the bindings that secured her arms.

The man sat down in front of her with only the bowl between them. He mimicked her position in some ways; and she could feel the eyes boring into her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I want many things my dear." He told her as a hand came out and cupped her cheek, "but there are certain things that only you can help me with. You are perfect. The way your hair flows, the way your eyes show embedded determination during any challenge. It makes you the most amazing woman I have ever come into contact with. It made me do all of this for you." He told her, gesturing around the dark room.

"Did all what?"

"In time sweetie, first we need to start making you someone that I can truly love. When you think of love what do you think?"

"My team."

"Ooh. Wrong answer, but close. Try again."

Determination had set in like a bad cold, and Emily was not one to give in.

"I was not wrong. As I said before, my team."

"Ah, as I said. WRONG."

Before she could respond she felt a hand come from nowhere and push her face into the water. It wasn't long. Only a couple of seconds. But long enough to know that if she didn't start answering that question 'right' there would be worse to come.

"When I ask that question, you'll answer 'a family'."

It took seven more attempts, all with her face being held under longer before she contemplated repeating what he wanted to hear. Her lungs had that familiar burning sensation and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her breathing was laboured; she hurt all over. The one thing that helped was the thought of her team looking for her. They'd find her on time. They always did.

As she rebelled one last time, she decided that she would give in; but not how he wanted. She relished the break that unconsciousness could give her. This room had already been cold, even without her face being plunged into a bucket of chilled water. Now however, her face was freezing and her teeth were chattering. As the black dots filled her vision, she waited for the moment to come and allowed her body to relax. But what came next was unexpected.

Warm breath was felt on her face, as equally warm lips ravished her own cold ones. A hand moved the sopping wet hair from her face and continued the kiss, making it as passionate as could be. The way the warmth felt against her cold face, helped the chattering of her teeth slow some.

"See I knew you'd enjoy what we could be if you gave us a chance."

Realising what she was doing she pulled back. Summoning all the spit she could, she sent it flying at his face.

"That my dear, will cost you."

And as quickly as the stars had faded, they were back, this time, just dominant enough to push her over the edge and into slumber.

**Chapter nine done. Please review… please ( : Also, I am not a medical professional, though it would be really cool! And what're his plans for Emily...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Agent Rossi was being accompanied by a very astute Agent Marks. The man was very likable and did everything that the seasoned profiler asked. The man had not been on the job anywhere near as long as Rossi or many of the other BAU team members, but his willingness to learn, and careful listening skills almost made up for that.

Garcia had sent the co-ordinates to the GPS in the SUV that Rossi drove and the dynamic duo headed off to talk to the manager.

Marks reminded him in some ways of Reid. Well, more so to the extent that he also twiddled his thumbs when he was nervous. It was fine, not a huge deal, but Rossi couldn't help but hope that this man had more to go home to at night than the young doctor. A family. A wife and children maybe. Something that separated the days out so that they didn't all roll into one.

Pulling up outside, Rossi instantly saw what would attract Prentiss and Morgan to this place. Close enough to get home quickly in the early hours, but far enough away to separate them from everything and everyone if they wanted to. Putting the automatic vehicle in park, Rossi was the first to clamber out, and head over to the front door, pursued closely behind by Agent Marks.

As Rossi stopped suddenly, Marks walked right into his back sending the older man a few steps forward so that he could regain his balance.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Sir! Won't happen again!"

"I should hope not. I just hope that you're not that sloppy when it comes to carrying a weapon."

"N-no."

Moving off the topic, Rossi gave the door a gentle tug. When nothing happened he gave it a more solid one, just to firmly implant it in his mind that the door was indeed locked. Looking around there weren't many people. Apart from those taking walks through the park that was adjacent to the place. Even then though, this place was not bustling; it more so seemed that it was barely surviving.

Peering in through the darkened glass, he searched for any flickers. Any hints of movements. Nothing appeared to be happening, until he felt self-gratification as he saw movement in the back left corner.

Balling his hand into a fist, he banged loudly, watching for the persons reaction. They appeared surprised as the noise started but not that they began to run as if they had something to hide. They calmly made their way over to the door proclaiming "What d'ya want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk."

"Well I don't feel much like talking."

Taking his badge with his free hand, he slammed it against the door "Sir, I am Agent Rossi with the FBI, and I think that it is in your best interest that you open this door and answer some of our questions."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because we have a missing FBI Agent on our hands, and the last place that she was seen was being forcibly placed in the back of an unknown vehicle outside _your _establishment. So, if you'd open up…?"

A silence was broken by the sound of a door being unlatched shortly before it was opened.

"I don't know nothing about any agent."

"Anything – and we never said you did. We simply wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Whatever."

Stepping inside Rossi got a good look around. The place was alright. A place that would be simple and not too over the top if you wanted to get something to drink. But a place that definitely seemed too classy for the guy that was standing in front of them right now.

"And can I asked you what your role is here?"

"I'm the night manager."

"And how did you get that role?" Marks piped up.

"This place is too far out for most people to want to drive to work from dusk til dawn. So it was me or the guy who owns this place had to do it himself. I think you know what he chose."

"I see." Holding up his cell phone with a picture of Emily, Marks mimicked the action with a picture of Morgan. "Have you seen either of these two?"

"Yeah course. They were both here last night. It seemed like she didn't want to be, but was 'cos he wanted to be."

"And when was the last time that you saw them. Well, I dunno the time but midnight ish, they both left. But then I guess he came back 'cos he was here when I closed up."

Looking over at the bar, he picked up some items. "I think these are your friends. He left them here last night."

"Okay thanks. And did you see anything suspicious last night? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Mate. It's a bar. You should be asking me what I haven't seen. But nah, not that I can think. That guy of yours though; he's a looker. And he was dancing with quite a few chicks last night. None that were outstanding though. You know, in the looks department."

"Right, okay thanks for the help. And one last thing. We need to take the security camera footage from last night. We are aware that you store it all locally on the premises and we need those tapes so that our technical analyst can take a look."

"Will it get you outta here real quick? I wanna go home."

"Straight away."

"Alright. Wait here."

Rossi looked to Marks. The agent had an air of certainty about him that he showed to the general public. But the profiler could read the uncertainty. Though, for a kid, he wasn't bad.

Looking at Morgan's things, Dave gripped them tighter. How did it all go so wrong overnight?

The guy returned with a box and handed it to Marks. "These are them."

"Thank you Sir."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that the agents were bustling out of the joint and towards their car. Rossi was getting in contact with the remaining team and Marks was putting the stuff in the back seat.

Arriving at the bull pen, there was an eerie calm. The one that always came before the storm. As the two walked into the conference room, Rossi looked at the board to see a photo of Emily siting there, along with 'missing' written in prominent red capital letters.

"We have your tapes Garcia."

Jumping up she sighed. "Thank you Sir. Now I can finally be of some use. I'll give you a shout if and when I get something."

Marks looked a bit overwhelmed and sort of huddled in the corner. Nobody really minded; nobody really cared. Hotch, Rossi and JJ started to talk about the preliminary profile from the approximate height and weight measurements that they were able to get.

Hotch and Rossi both furrowed their brows and let hearty sigh escape. Hotch's pit of dread in the bottom of his stomach became even more prominent as he saw Erin Strauss making her way into his vision after only a few deep breaths.

Unwilling to waver under her intense stare, he made himself an even larger part of the conversation. And as she left he couldn't help it.

"What the _hell _is she doing?"

"I don't know, but I think that someone needs to tell her where she can shove it."

Everyone looked immediately to Hotch.

"Don't look at me like that. She could eat any of us at any time. We have an agent to find, and I need to lead this team."

The tension was cut slightly with this comment, but it was still palpable.

"I don't get it. Why does she have to be such an idiot? She isn't a vital part of what we do. It'd be better if she died."

"Hey, hey. Just hold up guys. We are all angry and stressed and just want to find Emily, but it would probably be for the best if tried to stay calm and collected."

Everyone nodded their heads, firm in their resolve to say calm; only to have that bubble burst when Penelope came flying in declaring she had something.

**What does Penelope know? And more Emily next chapter? As always, I love reviews ( : And thanks for the ones from last chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Emily woke up with a sharp jolt. In the already cold room, she felt the water that had just been tossed on her beginning to soak through her shirt and hit her skin. The material was light, and it seemed to only be half dry from his earlier session with her.

The man again towered above her.

Already she was getting sick of the darkness. It made her feel like she could never get ahead of this man. Never get a reasonable profile to help her escape. She was always one step behind.

Before she had completely registered the fact that she was cold, she heard a strange sound. It was constant, and was heard as often as the seconds hand ticks.

Then her taste buds caught a small hint of something tasting funny. Then she clicked. That chattering was her teeth, and that taste was blood.

She had bitten something inside her mouth but couldn't tell whether it was her tongue or her cheek. She was lying in a tight ball with her arms still being held behind her.

Her determination was going to be the one thing that would pull her through and right now it was about to be tested. The Unsub, her unsub, the man trying to hurt her was standing over the top of her and was pulling on her legs.

Emily up until that point was strong; but without much feeling in her extremities it was a battle easily lost.

She didn't know what the time was, but she did know that it was the first day that she had been missing. There was still hope that her team would get her before anything too bad happened. She thought of her team. Her real family. The way they would rally around her even though she wouldn't need it.

And her thoughts turned to Derek. They really needed to address themselves. Whatever it was they were. That is what this morning had taught her. She hadn't endured anything as of yet that she couldn't handle physically; but what she couldn't handle mentally was the thought of never getting to talk to Derek again.

The man was pulling her up into a sitting position once again and had her leaning against the wall.

The bowl of water was again sitting between them.

"Honey, we're going to try this again."

"Lucky me."

"Now, when you think of love, what do you think?"

"My team."

Emily managed to get a breath in before her head was plunged into the water before her. But this time it hurt more. This time the water was colder. There was stuff in the water. It was ice.

As her head was lifted out she gasped, trying to recover before her head was plunged in again. Trying to breathe in such an environment lead to more pain than she thought. It was painful enough into water, but icy water made it unbearable.

She felt her head being lifted out yet again, only to have it pushed back in before she could get a breath. Instead, she inhaled icy water sending sharp sensations of pain down her airway.

As the man finally relented, he began to talk to her again with a much harsher tone.

"Ms Prentiss-"

"Agent." She managed to stutter out between loud and painful gasps.

"We'll settle then. Emily, I asked you a question. There is a very, very simple answer and with those two words this will stop. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

Continuing to cough, the burning in her lungs wouldn't recede. Her eyes were also burning as she felt an inability to keep them open overwhelm her, but also an innate feeling of vulnerability at the thought of closing them.

Could she risk getting sick? Developing an infection because water got stuck in her lungs? No. So therefore it would be reasonable to say what he wanted to hear. But only for that first question. It would mean that she would have more time to rest and be stronger for what was likely still to come. She reasoned that her team was a family, so it was technically an acceptable answer to give.

"A… A fami-fam-family."

"That's good. See, you are a very quick study. If you listen to me then you will do just fine."

Emily was working on controlling her breathing as he posed a second question.

"Do you want a husband and children?"

This struck a nerve. A big nerve. Was it a set-up? She hadn't really thought about it. There had never really been a good time to have a family. Now she didn't know if she could even have one. Who would want to go there with her after everything that she had endured in her life? What if they found out about everything that she held tightly within the little boxes of her brain? Could they cope?

Touching her face, she recoiled slightly.

"I'll take that as a sign that I surprised you, considering you seemed to be in a trance. Now go ahead, answer my question."

"I…"

"Just say it."

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

Before she could breathe in, her face was in the water again. She felt the water making its way down her throat. As her head was pulled roughly back out, in her mouth a piece of ice was trapped. It was stuck half way between being swallowed, and choking her; and at this point her gag reflex was doing little to help her.

Even as she was given the option to breathe, she couldn't do so. Panic had set in and she was flailing around, trying to bang her back on the wall behind her.

After a few moments, the man reached around behind her and with 4 solid thumps, the painful ice shard was sent skidding across the ground and the agent began to take raspy breaths and she incoherently formed a string of words together.

"Yes I do."

O/o

As soon as Garcia ran into the room, her mouth was moving at 100 kilometres an hour, and there wasn't Derek Morgan there to do his usual sweet talking thing. Instead JJ ended up having to move in front of the babbling woman, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Penelope, we love that you have found something and are happy about that, but to be helpful, we need to understand what you are saying."

"Right. Okay. Sorry. Well, I was going through all of the tapes, focusing on when Emily and Derek were there. Derek was flirting with the girls, like always. But when he wasn't looking, one of them slipped something into his second drink. Emily wasn't there, so she didn't see it. Not long after that I have them leaving the bar and that's when…"

"Okay, that's gr-"

"Hold up there Boss Man. Now, of course, I checked the other tapes. It appears that this woman is quite a regular. Now, the tapes aren't great quality, so I have had to clean then up a bit so that I can start running them through facial recognition. No hits as of yet. But, the manager may recognise her and help get this show on the road a bit faster. So maybe if you went back to him with the photo you could ask and see if he recognises her. That is good right?"

"Yes Garcia that is very good. Rossi and Marks you'll go back to him and see if he knows anything."

"That's fine, we'll go now. But Garcia can you please send us his home address. I am sure he will be there by now."

"Sure thing."

"Okay good. And whilst you guys are gone, JJ and I are going to go through a few similar cases that have crossed our desks and see if Emily's kidnapping has any relation. It is highly unlikely, but if we are dealing with a serial kidnapper/killer I'd like to know earlier rather than later."

O/o

Reid sat with one leg crossing the other making a triangle shape; with his elbows on each of the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in. His brow had not returned to its' normal shape since the time that he had taken his seat, and that had been quite a while a go now.

He was running through all the possible ways in which last night could have played out. What state Emily would be on when they got her back – which they would. But what had been the most pressing was the way he would have to explain to Morgan about all this. How he would have to help the man cope with confusion, anger, hurt and sorrow all in one.

He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was lucky that he noticed the subtle movements.

Derek could feel something weighing him down. It wasn't anything physical, but it was something that made him not want to open his eyes. Like opening them would reveal something bad. But that was just being silly. He was Derek Morgan, an FBI Agent; whatever it was he could handle it.

The weight of his eyelids was much more than he expected. He couldn't immediately open them; the light making them sting. He turned his head, catching a glimpse of brown hair. Smiling he said "Hey Pretty Boy." With a much raspier voice than expected.

Reid smiled and leaned forward on the edge of the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Morgan looked down at his wrists and saw that they were attached to the bed. "Uh, Kid? What's wrong?"

Immediately noting the tension in the younger man's shoulders' he went to sit up, but found that painful. He couldn't navigate the bed sheets to see where the pain was coming from and ended up feeling like a helpless mess.

"Seriously… Kid?" Morgan asked in a much sterner tone.

"I'll tell you if you promise to stay in bed."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me."

Reid looked at him in earnest, keeping complete eye contact. Even with the contact he fumbled with the restraints, loosening them. He was unwavering as he thought of where to start. "You came into the FBI this morning and some stuff happened. You ended up with a dislocated knee cap and you have shallow stab wounds on your stomach. Some required stitches, a lot of them didn't thank goodness."

Morgan was getting wound up as no memories came to him of this supposed experience.

But what did come to him, was memories of going out with Prentiss.

"God kid, I don't remember. But if this happened to me, what happened to Prentiss? We went to a bar last night."

Reid stayed silent, conveying more with his than words could.

And in that moment, Derek Morgan wished he'd never opened his eyes.

**So the last line is just a tension builder for the next bit with him and Reid. Thank you all soooo much for reviewing previous chapters. I have been getting waaay more time to write, so chapters are up more often. ( : As always, I love reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is darker…**

**12**

Emily couldn't believe that those words had crossed her lips. That Emily Prentiss had given in that quickly. She reasoned that it was to stop the pain. To prevent it from getting too bad too soon; to buy her team some time.

"Oh sweetie. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

He leaned forward swept the hair back from her face. "You're cold. We should fix that." He reached behind himself and pulled out a small blanket, draping it over her shoulders. The chattering of her teeth continued, and was still as violent as ever, except that in the quiet of the room, the sound was amplified. The man rested a hand on her knee, and as she felt the urge to pull away from him, she couldn't help but stop herself.

So warm. His hand was so, so very warm. And compared to the cold she felt, it was a welcome relief. She allowed it to remain there. She told herself it was for her benefit. To give herself a bit of comfort. She deserved that much.

He however, knew that it was a sign. A sign that the strong Emily Prentiss had let something slip in the time that she had been with him. A sign that this whole thing was going to go quite smoothly indeed. He had planned on it taking longer. A lot longer actually. And then the convenience of a broken heater downstairs where she was set to be kept made things move even faster. He knew that there was still a long way to go before she was broken. No, that wouldn't happen for months, maybe even years. But what would happen was that Emily's Prentiss's carefully constructed boxes would come down one by one, bringing years of pent up emotions, guilt and trauma all cascading down upon her, only to have her fall victim because she was unable to open up to someone – even only a little.

He knew what he had planned next would likely send her back to one of the worst encounters she had had. He knew little of it, if anything from first-hand knowledge. Just rumours that circulate.

But if he did this just right, it would play out perfectly. Now though, he had to test her. See how far gone she was. See how much more he should push today.

He definitely did not want to push too much too fast. Not at all. That would be terrible for all involved. But at the same time, he was on a clock. He had to get this show on the road. There was no other option.

With that thought in mind he moved his hand up slightly.

She didn't notice any movement. Her legs were still clothing clad.

He rubbed his thumb in what would usually be calming movements. His hand slid further up again, but nothing. He was sliding it further up again, when he felt her jerk back.

And there it was. There was that fire that had drawn him to her. Though, it had taken a while to come out. Maybe because of the temperature. It seemed that it was able to be used to his advantage. How convenient.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would use her moment of weakness to his advantage. Pulling away as far and as quickly as her binds would allow, she hit the wall. Her head rebounded and as quickly as she had been roused; she was back out.

O/o

Marks and Rossi made the drive to the manager's house in silence. Rossi was in control of the situation; he was in control of the vehicle.

As they drove the familiar road towards the bar, instead of parking they continued for only five or so minutes more before they reached a run-down house, with a boarded up window. Looking around Rossi was not surprised that this was the place the guy lived. It was old, and screamed unclean just like the guy himself back at the bar did.

Walking through the rickety old gate, the pair made their way up to the front door. Two loud and hard knocks caused two things to happen. One of the wooden panels to break, and a raucous to be heard inside the building. The two men looked at each other but then continued to wait in silence as they heard the creaking of floor boards that signalled to them that the guy was heading towards the front door.

The door flew open, and they were greeted by the man wearing a less then pleased expression. In fact, his rather smug expression dropped to one of annoyance and he groaned.

"You said that you'd go away. Coming to my home is not what I thought leaving me alone was."

"Sir, we did say that, however it appears that we have a development."

Another rustle was heard before softer footsteps moved down the hallway and a scantily clad woman came into view. "Honey, come back to bed."

"Yeap, just a second babe. Go back and wait and I will be there in a sec."

"We just need to see if you recognise this woman. And that is it, then we will leave."

"Hurry up then."

"Rossi held up the phone."

The man looked intensely at the screen, thinking, before meeting Rossi's harsh gaze "Honestly, I don't know who she is. I see and deal with a lot."

Marks cut in. "She may be a regular?"

"Dude. Even the regulars are all a blur to me. I really don't know her, so can I get back to business?"

Sighing Rossi nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your time."

O/o

Emily was pulled from sleep as she felt the warmth hit her. Thoughts and desires rushed through her as she imagined who it was eliciting this reaction. Derek, it had to be. Then the past events came back in one heap and she tried to pull away. But to no use. Her head was being held firmly in place, and lips were locked tightly over hers. A wiggling motion was her only thought as to get him away from her and that didn't even work.

The kiss would have been a passionate one if it had been in any circumstance other than this one. But it wasn't. She couldn't help but think that this might be the last bit of intimacy she would get with another human being.

And that made her cringe. She started to cough, and that finally got rid of the thing that had latched itself to her face. She kept her eyes closed until she was forced onto her stomach, then felt like she wanted to kick herself because she could have caught a glimpse of him.

As he was about to untie her hands, he immediately thought better of it. Emily Prentiss would fight.

He immediately turned her over and dug his knee deep into her back. Deep enough until she stopped struggling against him, and was instead forced to focus on her breathing. He took pleasure in knowing that she was at his mercy. He was surprised though. All this time, and she hadn't screamed out loudly in pain.

He made quick work of undoing her arms before he re-tied them above her head. It would make it easier later on.

Moving off of her, she stayed still. Reclaiming the much needed oxygen which had been forced out.

She allowed him to flip her over and noted the light emanating from the corner. It meant that she was better able to see the size of the room, and the things in it. But what she still couldn't see were the details of his face.

She also was happy that she was mostly dry; and had stopped shaking from the cold. But at the same time was angry that the cold air was whipping around her because the blanket had been taken from her.

Her eyes still stung some, and so did her throat. But she hadn't expected that to subside straight away. She was just glad that it was much more bearable than it had been the last time that she was awake.

She could keep them open enough to register the movement that was going on around her. It sounded almost like he was cooking. Was there a kitchen down here? It was big enough. A lot bigger than she thought it would be actually. And she could also make out another door.

Pulling as much as she could at her binds she huffed as it turned out to be in vain. She knew it would unlikely yield results. But there had always been hope.

After a while, the man made his way over to her yet again, this time sitting in her thighs. As slowly as possible he opened the buttons of her shirt.

There were seven of them. Five of which were done up.

Undoing the bottom one caused nothing to change. Neither did the next one. The third however, caused her to move under him.

The fourth made her struggle against him even more so. Depending on how the top sat, the very bottom of her lacy bra was exposed.

And then as he opened the last one, the top gaped open, leaving her upper body exposed to him.

Looking down he saw the scars. He wasn't surprised; he had been expecting them. He'd heard about them. Her disdain at the thought of them. It was something that made him truly feel sorrow for her.

He moved away yet again, only making the entire experience more frustrating for Emily as it was prolonged.

As she lay there, the cold attacked her newly exposed skin as though fine needles were trying to wheedle their way to her internal organs.

O/o

As Rossi and Marks headed back into the conference room, their heads hung low. Everyone knew what that signified, and one line from Rossi cemented it.

"Right guys. We have been working all day. We have had nothing to eat apart from coffee, and if we are going to be any use when it comes to finding Emily we must eat."

As he saw the looks of annoyance on all the agent's faces, he held his hands up to stop them. "No but's. Then we will look at this with fresh eyes. I am going with Marks to get Thai. Any requests?"

They all slumped, and he made a hasty exit, before Marks obediently followed. He had earlier been made aware of the fact that Morgan had woken up; much to everyone's relief. But that was only briefly before he had once again started sleeping. However, he was planning on taking Reid and Morgan food because he knew neither agent would have eaten.

Hotch also knew that as soon as his back was turned his team would have their faces buried in files trying to wade through even more information before his return. But that was why he loved his team. That was the lengths they'd go to for one another.

O/o

He took great joy in pulling up a large seat next to the agent, placing the object down.

Emily didn't quite understand what he was doing, she couldn't quite see it.

As he began to straddle her, his knees by her hips he asked. "Who do you love?"

"My team."

"Wrong answer."

"What the hell do you want me to say asshole?"

"I want you to say who the people you love are. The people you told me about earlier. Your family."

"My team _is _my family."

"Aw, such a shame. We started off so well. We'll try one more time."

"Who is it, _Emily, _that you love?"

"My team."

He looked down at her one last time, taking his fingers and tracing the scars across her stomach. Then he looked down and touched her normal, soft velvety skin. There was such a difference. So much so that he knew what was going to have to happen.

Emily lay as still as a statue as he moved to sit atop her again. She could see the outline of his face; but still nothing more. But she knew where his orbs would be. Dark and filled with hate.

Her skin crawled as his fingers touched her.

Watching his hands she saw them heading towards the seat with the object on it. A bit of rattling, and a grabbing action and she then knew what he was about to do.

She began to fight with everything she had, but his legs hooked up over her knees keeping her lower body pinned. His leading hand snaked up to pin down her upper half, which was already being held down by the bindings.

Looking down at her he could see the fear; and the preparation for imminent pain.

Then, when she saw it drop she watched as it fell onto the uneven skin of her stomach.

The smell hit slightly after the pain registered and that was when he heard it. The blood curdling scream he had been waiting for.

**So I was uncertain about this chapter, but seemed to plough through it in one day. Please let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it. Maybe I should raise it to M. Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good to know what you thought from the last chapter. THANKS! And I raised it.**

**Also, unless you can't tell already I like to be angsty. Sorry about that. But I find it fun to write leaving you hanging. SORRY. (Kind of ( ; )**

** Any who, thank you. ( : And thanks for reviewing! **

**AND we made it to over 100 reviews! WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! That is awesome. I love you guys! x Anyway, read on!**

**13**

Hotch had arrived with steaming hot thai food and Reid at first had been apprehensive. He hadn't felt the need to eat all day, and still wasn't very hungry. They talked briefly about Morgan's reaction when he woke up the first time.

It was one of almost disbelief and shock. If the toll of the events hadn't sent Derek back to sleep almost immediately, Reid and Hotch were both certain that the man would have signed out Against Medical Advice already. Hotch told Reid that there was going to be a switch over so that the agent could get some rest, but before Hotch could go any further, Reid stopped him.

He assured his superior that he would be fine. Reid needed to be the one that talked Derek through his emotions, and who talked to him about what had happened.

Reid would also take the statement – as much of the night that he could indeed remember – and hopefully help comfort him. But Reid knew that once Morgan knew the circumstances around Emily's abduction, there was no way that Morgan could rest until they got Emily back.

And if they never did get her back, he didn't think that they'd ever get Morgan back either.

But that was a thought for way, way down the line. A thought that he prayed would never become a reality.

Hotch left with Marks in tow and Reid sat down, placing the three containers of food on the hospital table.

It must have been the smell, because not only did it make Reid realise just how hungry he was by his stomach grumbling, it also made the man next to him in the bed stir.

"Reid, what is that?"

"Hotch brought us thai."

"Isn't that nice."

Reid was about to comment before Derek got in again. "We're stuffing our faces while Emily is off God knows where, with some freak probably being tortured."

"Derek, it isn't like that…"

"Not like what Reid? Huh, she is out there _somewhere._"

"Yes, and the team is doing absolutely everything that they can to help get her back."

"Meanwhile I am just chilling in some hospital bed."

"You are not just _chilling. _You have a dislocated knee cap and were drugged and stabbed. You spent the day where you should be. _RESTING!_"

"We aren't doing anything to help Emily!"

"We are. You are resting and then I will take your statement and explain to you where we are in the investigation and what you can do."

Feeling the pain when he moved, Derek decided to take his frustration out on something else. He lifted up the closest container of food and threw it at the wall. Standing up to look firmly at Morgan Reid told him "No. That is it Morgan. Deal with it, or I'll tell the nurses you are being combative and have them put you in restraints." Eying Morgan he continued "You know I'll do it. I am a Federal Agent."

"So am I."

"An injured one, so I win."

Derek relented and sat back.

Reid knew that it was far too easy so he too sat back and waited.

Not even a minute later "God, what happened Reid?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to eat afterward. You need to eat, I don't know when the last time that you did was."

"Fine."

"Okay. Well, in reality we should probably take your statement now. Then circle back around to this."

"Damn it Reid."

"Morgan."

Flipping through his bag of all things nerdy, he pulled out a recorder and a paper and pen ready to take the statement.

Fifteen long minutes later they were done, and Morgan was more confused than when he had woken up. The drugs had done a number on his memory and what he did remember was fragments of the true events that had been depicted on the camera footage in the bar.

But throughout it all, what was blatantly obvious was; after his spiked drink there was nothing. Not one new memory. Not even about holding people hostage. Reid really did have his work cut out for him. And that made him feel even worse.

"Come on kid. I did my part, now it is your turn."

"Okay."

Reid's logical, scientific mind was thinking of the right place to begin. But really there was no right place. Either; you held a gun to my head – you pointed a gun at Penelope, or – you helped kidnap Emily. No place was a real winner in his mind.

"Okay. So, after you got to the bar last night you had a couple of drinks. That is all fine. Apart from the fact that your second drink was spiked by an as of yet unknown woman. Not much later, you lead Emily out of the bar and street cams have you guys just outside the doors. It looks as though you are about to go home but then…"

The tension was palpable and Morgan heart rate was up. And then… and then…

"Now remember like I told you earlier, scopolamine is a drug that causes the victims to-"

"Cut the crap. Tell me what happened!"

Looking blatantly uneasy Reid persevered. "You picked her up and took her to a waiting man. He took her from your arms and then you went back into the club until closing time."

Boom.

A freight train had just collided into Derek Morgan's emotions. The breathing was the first thing to go. It became erratic and was quickly followed by a loud beeping sound.

Looking down at his hands, he saw the red marks on his arms. The scratches.

The ones that she caused. The ones that she gave him when he _gave _her to that person.

He was as bad as they were.

As the people they hunted down every day.

He had sent her off to the slaughter house.

How could she forgive him?

And that was _if _they got her back.

God. How could he forgive himself?

He was pulled from his thought by a pair of smaller, pale hands wrapping themselves around his wrists and pulling them away from his face. This forced eye contact and Derek realised that he was hyper-ventilating.

Reid saw what was happening and honestly didn't know how to react. He was socially awkward as it was, but physical contact was just something that didn't go down well. Germs and what not.

But in the split second he made his move and it paid off.

"Morgan breathe."

Morgan did as he was told, and began to taste something funny. Something salty. And then he realised what it was. They were tears.

He was crying – and he didn't care.

Reid was sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Morgan watched the agent's body become less tense as his own breathing became regular.

"Keep going."

"I don't think I should."

"Keep going." He yelled, much more harshly this time.

"We aren't really certain about what happened during the early morning hours. But you arrived at work on time and held up the FBI lobby with your gun."

"I did what?"

"Maybe you should wait until the end, there is more."

"I tried to talk you down and it didn't work so you did one of your super man moves and held the gun to my head." Reid said that with a sad neutral look plastered across his face.

"Then it all happened so fast. I was out of your grip, the rest of our team was there. Garcia tried to talk you down, but it didn't work and then you uh…"

"I what…?"

"Pointed the gun at Penelope. But Hotch talked you down, we are here, and we know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you, someone drugged you."

And that was it. That was what tipped the boat.

His heart began racing again a second time. But it didn't stop.

Nurses and doctors flew into the room pushing Reid aside and began to poke and prod.

The strong man tried to pull away from them. Getting out of the bed – or attempting to, declaring that he would sign out AMA. The myriad of people around him held him down. Stopped him from pulling the lines and wires off. And as the sedative worked its way into his system his movements stilled.

He watched them filter out, and his last thoughts were about one thing.

Emily.

And how much he had hurt her.

His eyes were closing, and the last of the tears ran down his face as sleep came over him, taking him somewhere peaceful.

**So very Derek and his emotions orientated. What'd you think? Please let me know. ( :**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good to know what you thought about last chapter. Thanks heaps! P.S Lenika08 – I will do a bit in a chapter with Derek and Penelope and him feeling responsible and guilty etc. soon. ( :**

**14**

For Emily the pain was immense. A pain that encompassed her; and dragged her somewhere far, far away. It hurt not being able to imagine getting out of this alive. And it hurt imagining that if she did, what new scars she would have to show for it.

What brought her out of the trance state was the smell.

She had long given up on yelling. She had only yelled once when she had first been burned, because she was only half expecting it. She knew that the falter that could be heard in her voice only gave him pleasure and made her feel as though she was handing herself over to him fragment by fragment.

She couldn't say how long he had been at it, but it certainly had been a while, and 6 or 7 hot objects later. By the 3rd or 4th she had gone with it. Allowing the remaining strength she had to be focused on her breathing and to be focused on how the team would make him pay when she was out of his grasp.

But that smell.

It was something else. The sensation of her skin bubbling beneath the hot items and the smell of the entire process assaulted her nasal passages and made her feel as though she wanted to throw up.

Her gagging reflex had certainly returned. It was in over drive; but she suppressed that need. She was not going to make a fool of herself in front of him if she could help it.

As her screaming stopped, the need to continue to mark her lessened. The new burns that would forever mark her skin; marking her as his would never leave her. That was how he wanted it.

She had given up fighting, because she knew that it was no use. Now he just had to make her see that there was no point in hoping that her team would rescue her. He had been far too organised and planned far too meticulously for that to happen.

No, she would be his. Forever remain his. They would be happy together. He could see it. And someday – hopefully soon – she would too.

It had to be soon. She didn't have to completely submit to him just yet. That would take months of building up a rapport with pain and consequences for any actions she took that were against what he wanted. But what he did need was for her to be willing enough that with the threat of pain, or with the threat of hurting the ones that she claimed to love he could easily make her submit into doing things. Things that would please him.

But what he wasn't going to do was force her into doing it when she was kicking and clawing at him. She was going to have to be trained a wee bit first. He couldn't go out with scratch marks all over him; anyone would notice that.

She had been answering his questions. Answering wrongly until he burnt it out of her, but answering nonetheless. She was a good girl; just had to be taught that is all.

She answered his questions about everything from her personal life to work. Now there was just one last thing that she had to admit to before he could give her a break.

"My dear, sweet Emily, please tell me… who is it you love?"

Dumbfounded. That was the correct word.

She didn't even know if she _liked _someone. Liked _him. _Let alone thinking about _loving _him.

"N-n-no one." Her voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.

"Oh, I think that we both know that you are wrong there beautiful."

"I don't. I love my team, but they are my family."

"NO." He cried out before slapping her across the face.

"Who do you _love? _Who would you want to marry? To have children with?"

"I…"

"Tell me!" He hollered with a heated piece of metal being inched closer and closer to her stomach.

"DEREK!" she shouted out, trying to stop her body from being caused any more undo harm.

"Finally, you admit it. Now we can go about remedying that. For so long you have been uncertain about him. Wanting a future, but not knowing how to go about it. Well here I am, telling you to worry no more. I am that person now. And we will be happy. You just have to move past this crush. But don't worry my sweet. We'll sort this out very soon. Right now I want to go and get you some ice."

Emily stopped and thought for a moment. How the hell did he know all of that stuff about her? About her personal life? Heck, she hadn't even admitted half of that stuff to herself, so how did he know to ask these questions. But, at the same time, the people that she got close to, allowed in, would never do this sort of thing to her, would they?

She wasn't sure, but was ripped from that thought as the figure walked back into the room with bags of ice. Turning out all the lights along the way, effectively plunging them back to darkness he crept closer to her, keeping his feet as quiet as possible.

He heard the dramatic hiss as he placed the ice on her stomach, but felt her relax as it did its job. Moving his head lower and lower, he felt the need to give this extra-ordinary before him a kiss.

Moving closer and closer, he could feel her breath on his face, and as his lips reached hers, they parted. His tongue started to dance with hers, only for it to be cut short by a jaw firmly tightening and locking the teeth it encompassed around the tender flesh of the man's tongue.

Unable to form proper words, he began to pull and found that too painful. His thoughts went to what he should do in his current state of panic and immediately his hands found her burnt skin, prodding at it. It wasn't very long before she released and he could feel it beginning to swell as well as a taste of metal in his mouth.

Against his better judgements, he let his fury take over. His feet began thunderously stomping on the floor and he was about to kick her face, before realising that it would mean that he would have to look at ugly bruising for days or weeks. So instead he diverted to her lower abdomen.

In the dark she was happy with herself. She had sucked him in, only for him to be hurt in the process. But what she didn't see coming was what hurt her. Both physically as well as her pride. She had held it for hours, knowing that this man had a soft spot for her and would eventually let her go, even if he had to accompany her.

In the midst of darkness, a foot connected with her, sending a streak of pain throughout her stomach. That was the physical pain. But the pain she felt as her pride was set back a few notches was horrific as she felt the need to use the bathroom lessen, until the need was completely gone.

He had kicked her, and made her do something that she hadn't since she was 3.

Wet herself.

O/o

As Hotch arrived back at the BAU office, he saw his agents exactly where he expected them to be. Heads firmly implanted in their paper work. Walking through and up to the conference room, the smell of food wafted throughout the building making other agents lift their heads up.

Walking in, he was greeted by tired faces with solemn looks. They still had nothing. He had to admit, there was very little to go on from the get go. Morgan wasn't helpful – which wasn't his fault – and other than the woman still unknown to them they had nothing.

Everyone kept quiet as they grabbed their respective containers and began to eat. Slowly, but surely the conversation started and it was about where to head to next. Deciding that there was little else, they all thought that it was a good idea that they go and talk to Prentiss' apartment supervisor. If he could even be of a tiny bit of help it would be better than nothing. It felt like there was no hope so they were going to exhaust all avenues.

Just as they were drawing their dinner to a close, Hotch received a call from a very frantic and highly distressed Reid. After calming him down and getting all the facts straight, Hotch wasn't surprised that the young man was upset. He would have been rattled too.

After establishing that Reid would spend the night at the hospital on a bed in Morgan's room Hotch sent an FBI agent to guard the door and allow the man to get some decent sleep. When Morgan woke up the next day there would be almost no stopping him.

As Hotch turned back around after the phone call he saw that everyone was staring him. Eavesdropping he figured. So he decided that it was in their best interest to know. Straight away Garcia was in a fit of hysterics that only JJ could try to calm down.

The two sat on the sofa, holding onto each other for dear life. Hotch was tense and his anger at the situation had spiked so much that his tie had been loosened, his suit jacket taken off and his sleeves rolled up. Rossi sat back in his chair running through everything, only thinking about the possible avenues to head down. And if he had to admit it, from where they stood they were stumped. And Marks, well, Marks was Marks. He sat in the corner looking like a lost puppy.

Garcia had been reduced to sobs but still needed the comforting. Nothing was helping. Not until one of her babies made that familiar dinging sound. The ding of enlightenment. The ding that signalled that she had something. The ding of hope.

Everyone crowded around her as she looked. Her fingers flew, and sobs settled. "The woman… I know who she is. Maggie Sanders. Lives 45 minutes from the bar. But it is her regular hang out. A drunk, and has also been arrested a few times for possession. Also for prostitution. She doesn't have a huge list of offences, but the drug ones stand out. "

"That's really good Garcia."

"Thank you Boss. So are you going to head out there now?"

Looking down at his watch he shook his head. Confused, everyone looked at him and then to their own watches.

It was close to midnight and there was little chance of her being home. They would go in the morning. And people would also go to Prentiss' apartment building.

"All right. Everyone needs to go home and get some sleep. I will see you all back here at 7. We will need to regroup before we head out. But we all need to show up fed and rested. We will be no use to Emily if we are showing up ill-prepared. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled their agreements as well as nodding their heads.

Really? Who could expect them to sleep? Not at a time like this.

O/o

Emily had recoiled and wound herself up into a ball as tight as she could make her tired body go when the man had left. He had humiliated her, she had humiliated herself. She thought that she could hold it and she had, until he had kicked her forcing her bladder to release making her wet herself like a child would.

And now, here she was, in a curled up ball. Her stomach burning from the torture she had just endured, her emotions all over the place because she had been forced to admit things to this man she wasn't even ready to admit to herself yet.

It felt as though the temperature in the room had rapidly decreased, and again she began shivering. The shiver starting off small until it was a part of her; until she felt her teeth and bones chattering in unison as strained muscles fought even harder to keep her body doing what she wanted it to. But it appeared as though this was to no avail. The cold was nice, as it helped with the pain on her stomach. But at the same time made it worse, because the clenching and unclenching of muscles as she shook uncontrollably pulled at the raw skin.

Just as she thought that she was going to black out, she heard a faint click and the twisting of the door knob meant that some of the light from what she could only presume was a hallway came flooding in.

She heard sloshing and couldn't believe that he was going to go there again. She didn't think that her lungs could take it. As he got closer, she pulled as far away from him as possible, murmuring incoherently.

He knew she needed to go to bed, but there was no way that she was going in her current state. As he walked up to her, he placed the container of warm water on the ground and moved over to her.

With the combination of torture methods used that day alone, her body was weak, though her spirit was still strong. She gave as much fight as she could before he had her lying flat on the ground.

When she tried to move, he hit her and when she flinched at the pain of the hit, he hit her again. Open handed of course. Only enough to hurt temporarily, not maim her for too long.

Curious as to what he was doing she was silent. Waiting and listening. She couldn't see him. She couldn't feel him. Not until he moved towards her sitting atop her once again. Before she could begin struggling, his hands were undoing her pants and pulling everything below her waist off.

Within seconds the cold air assaulted the lower half of her body. Every part of it.

She had a good idea about what was going to happen next, but then was confused once again.

"Stop struggling. You're all dirty. I need to get you clean before you can go back to bed. It's time to sleep."

Emily couldn't fight the feeling of doom that had firmly implanted itself in the pit of her stomach.

At least it was dark and he couldn't see her.

She pulled as much as she could, but the weight of his body had her securely pinned yet again.

This time instead of torture; she thought that it was meant to be somewhat soothing. A creepy kind definitely. It was almost as though he cared for her. And blamo, she had it. She wasn't certain who he was, but she was certain that he wanted her alive. He wanted her to be something more to him than just a captive. He wanted to share a future with her. Maybe a future wife. That's why he wanted her to forget about everyone else. He wouldn't do anything to kill her. He needed her alive. That meant that she could buy time until her team got her. And that also meant that she had leigh-way to rebel against him which wouldn't result in her death.

She was caught off guard though when she felt a warm flannel land against her exposed thigh. It felt good, and helped warmth spread to the rest of her body.

He continued rewetting the cloth and cleaning her. Like a mother would clean a baby. She wanted to fight against him. She wanted to kick his butt and get Morgan to pummel him into oblivion. Then she wanted the rest of the team to threaten what remained of him. Trying to pull away from him again, she felt a hand make contact with the burns on her stomach. The pain reverberated through her body and made her stop in her tracks. She wanted him to hurt too. But for right now, she was okay.

She had been through so much worse with Doyle. Been hurt so much worse. In ways that were irreparable and could never be forgotten. But, they could be crammed into her boxes.

And right now, he wasn't trying to hurt her. He wasn't trying to violate her.

And when her team came through the doors, this would just be something else that could be crammed into a box. Something that could be pushed to the back of her mind and forgotten. It was humiliating at the time. Absolutely humiliating; not like the strong Emily Prentiss everyone knew.

But it wasn't her fault. Right? He had kicked her, and if he hadn't she could have held it.

And she stopped screaming after the first one. She didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. And she never begged him to stop. Not once. She was strong whilst he burnt her; marked her.

God, she was going to have to have mandatory therapy after this. And they'd hover; they all would. Especially Morgan. He'd feel so guilty. So guilty. But he shouldn't, she had dealt with worse.

She could and _would _cope.

As quickly as the experience had begun, it was over and she found herself in a pair of warm pyjama pants and socks that insulated her feet. Immediately she felt warmer and couldn't help but think that this was only a small reprieve before something worse happened. But she had to choose not to think like that. She had to believe in her team, because any other one of them in her situation would.

As he tied her feet together he looked at her. In the dim light he could see that her body was weak and that this would be easy. Moving to her hands, he undid them, and was quickly met by them flying up towards his face. In truth he had expected this, but it still angered him. Though, that was a battle for another day. She needed to rest. Easily manoeuvring her, she was on the bed. And within moments she was tied down and covered with the thick soft duvet.

He looked at her one last time, and left the room.

She exhaled.

She could breathe again.

He was gone. And she had a brief reprieve.

Time alone.

Time to regain her strength.

Time to compartmentalise.

**SOOOOOOO, this was a huuge monster to write. PLLEEEEEAAASEEEEE let me know what you think of this chapter. I wanted to show Emily starting to realise that she had to buy time and not mess with this guy too much, as well as being strong and messing with him and resisting the right amount; yet vulnerable all at the same time, because when he wanted to get a point across he would be able to, and tied up there was not heaps she could do to stop it. It was sooo freaking difficult, and I don't know if I captured it very well. PLLLEEEEEEASSSSEEEE review! Please! Especially if I need to re-write it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! Thank you for letting me know about last chapter. I am not even kidding. It was the scariest thing I have posted yet. My finger hovered over the button for about five minutes. But I am glad that it was thought that it was written okay, so thanks for the support and for reviewing!**

**15**

Having left Emily to sleep, he made his way upstairs. Doors were securely shut and locked as he thought about what tonight had in store for him.

Plenty of planning. More meticulous planning so that he would have her wrapped around his finger. Under his control. He was incredibly glad that he had completed a double degree. Not that he ever really felt the need for his skills with technology to be at the forefront when he applied for jobs. The reason for completing it was so that he could keep up to date with his own skills. Something which he found that he was able to do whenever he wasn't at work.

In the early days when he had a wife it was much more difficult, but now that he didn't, he was able to get better. Back when he was young he could hack into anything. Now, slowly but surely he was finding ways to hack into other places too without leaving a trace.

Ultimately, in the last year or so, then recently in the last four months he had been really testing his technological know how. And in reality, he was a lot better than he expected himself to be.

It was literally like brushing off his old skill set and updating it so that he could function in the more technology reliant 21st Century.

Sitting down at his computers he began to log in and gain access to all the places he really shouldn't even think to access.

It was going to be a long night.

A night where he would probably get no sleep.

But it was going to push him ahead when it came to getting her right where he wanted her.

O/o

At 5 o clock, JJ grabbed her go bag and headed for the showers. She camped out the night on her couch in her office and needed to shower and change before they all met up.

On the way she met up with Penelope, who had done the same thing as her, saying that it was stupid to go home for such a small amount of time when they wouldn't sleep anyway.

What the two females didn't know however, was that both Rossi and Hotch were in their respective offices too, waiting out the time until they met up, as they perused files.

The girls were heading back, go bags in hand as the men headed to the showers with their own go bags.

Coming face to face it was a stand-off. They had disobeyed Hotch, yet he couldn't exactly call them up on it when he didn't even listen to his own order.

Instead JJ volunteered to speak first and broke the tension by telling them she'd head out and grab them all breakfast as well as decent coffee.

As they all made their way into the briefing room Marks arrived at the precise right time, and took a seat with the group of people.

Hotch was at the front and was just about to split everyone up.

"Right. JJ and I will go to Prentiss's apartment and see if there is anything there that could suggest a person that she may have been in contact with that would do this and also talk to the supervisor. Marks and Rossi you'll go and talk to Maggie Sanders and see what she knows. Bring her in if necessary and she can answer questions here. We are going to get somewhere today guys. It'll be hard but we'll do it. And Garcia, start trying to get the security footage of outside of Prentiss's building as well as inside."

Everyone nodded their heads and was away quickly.

At Emily's apartment the two agents let themselves in and spent a thorough 45 minutes searching through Emily's place. Neither agent felt that it was right. It felt like a breach of privacy, but they'd deal with those feelings later.

After conceding that there really was nothing to indicate that anyone had been there apart from Emily herself, the two went in search of the building supervisor.

He yielded a bit of information which was definitely helpful.

About two weeks earlier a man had been about to knock on Emily's door when the supervisor himself came around the corner, effectively making the person turn in the opposite direction and high tail it down the stairs.

Not only that, but every now and then he had noticed the same van sitting parked across the road, but hadn't really thought much of it because there was no complaining. That immediately was something that set bells ringing in their minds.

They quickly had permission to get access to whatever they needed and had to calm down a very upset supervisor when he was informed that the young woman was missing.

On the other hand at Maggie Sander's address Rossi and Marks were met with the complete opposite.

A wall of resistance had been set up upon the two men making her acquaintance. It was also made quite clear that she was hindering the efforts of an investigation into the kidnapping of an agent if she did not tell them all that she knew.

And then finally, after 20 minutes she relented.

"Fine. I thought that it was a joke. That was what the guy told me. He said that he wanted to prank his buddy and the girl that he was with. You know, he asked me if I could slip a little something into one of his drinks and that he'd pay me. The dude gave me 500 bucks. It wasn't like I was going to say no."

"Right. I see. Could you please come to the FBI offices with us? We would like to take your witness statement and that would help us tremendously."

She went defensive yet again.

"I ain't being arrested am I?"

"No ma'am. Not at this stage. We just want to do this by the book."

"So I might get arrested then?"

"There is nothing to say yes or no yet Ma'am."

"But I could?"

"If you help us, we'll do everything to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"Alright then, fine."

Well after midday the group of people were back in the conference room, talking about what to do next, and who would head in to talk to Maggie. All agreed that the best thing was for a woman to do that so the person nominated was JJ.

Walking in, she felt confident in leading an interview. It wasn't something she had done a lot of, but when she was given the chance she could do it well.

After an hour and a half of poking and prodding at the lies and working out the part truths that were entangled in the lies, they found out that she had actually been approached by the man a few days earlier. He had given her a cell phone and when he called her, she had to meet up with him. That was when he gave her the scopolamine and half of the cash. And then afterward, when it was done she got the other half.

That was when they worked out that she was the second figure on the security camera footage the night of the abduction.

What they all couldn't work out however, was why on earth she'd just walk away when a woman was screaming out for help.

When asked she just kind of shrugged.

Reading straight through her attempted façade, Hotch pulled JJ out of the interview room and told her exactly what questions to ask.

After that it was easy pickings. She was pretty drunk and had taken a few drugs making her someone that didn't really care about what was happening around her. Because in all honesty, she probably wasn't aware of it.

And that also made it so much harder for the agents. They had someone sitting in the building who could really help.

But all she knew was that he was tall and well built. Her memories of him were vague and even a sketch artist would be unable to help. Even with her they were still looking at a long list of nothingness. Even the phone that he used to contact her with couldn't be checked because she 'threw it in some dumpster somewhere'.

Marks didn't really know these people. But he could tell that they were taking it very hard that they were getting nowhere when trying to find Agent Emily Prentiss.

Hotch refused to let the woman go. He was going to try a cognitive interview after they had eaten. After they had re-grouped and after he had called Reid and checked in to see about Morgan.

**A smaller filler chapter. Stick with me. ( ; It is getting close to revealing who the person is now.**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing. I didn't know if I'd get a chapter up tonight. Let's just say that I hate earthquakes. It wasn't centred near us, but it was felt through a lot of the country. Not too much damage, and we didn't have any near us, but it was a big one and scary. It gave me writers block for a moment there. I just hope that it doesn't happen again soon. I really, really hate earthquakes!**

**16**

Emily had allowed herself to go to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be in any immediate danger if she slept, because any torture he had in store for her she had to be awake for. He needed to see her reaction; that was what made him happy.

But as the morning was fast approaching, her body clock told her that it was early and that she should be prepared.

True to what she had thought, not too long later a shadow stalked in through the door.

This morning, like yesterday he questioned her about how she had slept. She answered, her stomach growling as she realised that answering was the only way to get the pancakes. And the pancakes were the only way to get energy. And energy was the only to fight him off if she ever got the opportunity to.

She had to admit, her wrists were sore. Very sore. They were chaffed and she swore that she felt them beginning to bleed.

As he asked her how she was she made him aware of that. Taking the small torch, he looked up and agreed that she had indeed started bleeding.

Now was the difficult choice.

Leave her, and risk the skin getting more agitated and infected as well as make the woman that he loved miserable. Or give her some freedom, and risk putting the entire plan at risk.

Thinking for a minute, he decided that something he had planned to do later would just have to be done now so that she would stay right where she ought to be – with him.

Walking back out of the room without a word, he left the door ajar and Emily found herself relieved. It was nice to be able to see something; anything. Even if the light was artificial, and not from the sun which she really missed.

Stalking upstairs he retrieved photos and computers.

He was about to teach her something new.

O/o

At the hospital it was a different story. It was nearing eleven in the morning and Derek still wasn't awake. If it hadn't been for the fact that Reid was a genius and that there was such a competent team of doctors and nurses that were surrounding them, Reid would have been terrified.

His go-bag sat next to him on the floor as he sat back in a comfortable chair reading another book.

He had managed to get showered and changed. He thought for sure that Morgan would have woken up by then but was surely surprised. Reid wasn't really minding it though. It just pushed it further back until the time that he would once again have to deal with a highly angry and highly emotional Derek Morgan.

Tick Tock.

The nurse came around with the lunch time meals and left Morgan's sitting on the patient table in case he was to wake up and want it quickly. The man had barely eaten and before he could be discharged which had originally been planned for that day, he would have to do so.

Then after another 20 minutes Derek started to make some movements.

He was awake, and coherent before turning to look at Spencer who hadn't moved and was patiently waiting in the chair.

Sheepishly he asked "That wasn't a dream was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

Rage boiled within the man and he was about to lunge for something when he was stopped. The restraints had been reapplied.

"Seriously kid?"

"Seriously."

"Come on, take them off."

"No."

"Reid."

"No."

"Reeid." He said, dragging it out with severity in his tone.

"Not until you agree to the following-"

"Not making any promises."

"Then those will be staying on."

"FINE." The man huffed out.

"One: You'll eat everything on that plate. If my guess is correct, you haven't eaten in over 36 hours. Two: You'll keep the brace on and use the crutches. Three: You'll take the medication.

And if you agree to those I'll agree to what you are going to propose. Going to the BAU to see what they've got when it comes to Emily, on the stipulation that you sit and don't move. And you are only there for a couple of hours so that you can make the apology that you feel that you really need to make to Garcia, before going home and resting.

Also, you don't have to ask for it, but I'll say it. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault and Penelope will agree with me and forgive you too. Agree to those things and I will take them off."

"Nuh-uh"

"Fine by me. I could sit here all day."

The two sat in silence. Reid wasn't going to break. In this situation, he had the upper hand and there was no doubt that he was going to use that to his advantage. There was also no way that he was going to let his friend get so overwhelmed by guilt that he caused himself further harm.

Reid had never been the emotional type when it came to friendship. He didn't know what to say or do. But he did know that right now, he was making the right choice. Giving Morgan a bit of breathing space, but also making it clear that he was hurt.

Minutes passed until finally Derek sighed, letting out the loudest omission of exasperation that he could before he turned his head and agreed to all the conditions of his release. He felt like he was on parole. Except his parole officer was a trained profiler that could spot if he was lying.

Reid continued to read as Derek ate after having been released from the confines. Then as he declared that he wanted to change and have a shower, Reid went and got the doctor.

Two doctor sign offs, various aid and instructions from nurses, a lovely warm shower, a new pair of clothes, and begrudgingly a swig of pain medication later, as well as hours of precious time, Agent Derek Morgan was ready to 'rock and roll' out of the hospital. He literally did get to roll out of the hospital; or, be rolled.

Hospital policy dictating that he had to be pushed out in a wheel chair. And Reid was the one doing the pushing.

The two were aided in whatever way by the FBI escort that had been sent to guard the door. But after Derek was firmly seated in the car, there was no way that he was going anywhere soon. Just that had made him want to sleep. Not simply from the injuries he sustained, the pills were ones that had a side effect of sleepiness that came with them.

Reid didn't tell Morgan that and hoped that the drive to the BAU would be one where the agent would get a bit more un-sedated rest before he threw himself – much to the teams soon to be dismay - into the investigation with everything that he had.

The drive was slow and uneventful. However, much to Reid's excitement, Morgan did indeed sleep most of the way.

As Reid pulled into the familiar parking structure, he gave the man a nudge and was met with a groan. Turning and looking, he could see Derek stretching his arms and the look on his face said that he was very surprised by where they were.

"You slept most of the way."

Accepting this statement Morgan nodded and turned to make his way out of the vehicle. It was later in the day now, and Reid hadn't had an update since that morning so he had hoped they were further along now otherwise Morgan would blow a gasket. Moving around the vehicle, Reid watched as Morgan go out and made to leave without his crutches.

"And where do you think you're going without these?"

"I was-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up."

Heading onto the elevator they were met by a group of agents on their way out of the office. All passed the duo by with solemn looks, giving the sad half smile many of them had known when one of their own team members had been hurt.

Many said that if there was anything that they could do to help they would. The agents were even pulled aside by the couple of shrinks that had been there and told that if they needed to talk their office door was always open.

In the elevator Morgan and Reid were bombarded by feelings that they decided were easier to suppress. Arriving at the BAU floor, no one was in sight. None of their team anyway. The only thing that they could see was a quirky little hair clip bobbing up and down through the window of the conference.

Moving at a solid pace, but not too fast they entered through the doorway and were met with a sight for sore eyes.

Penelope was typing away at her computer, tissue in one hand dabbing away the stray tears that slipped down her cheek.

She hadn't noticed them come in and when Reid made a slight coughing sound, she jumped up and back into her chair receiving the fright of her life.

Her eyes were wild when they made contact, but the flames began to smoulder when she saw the two men standing before her.

She was so caught up in the fright that she didn't even move, or speak.

This caught Derek off guard. He was so used to her vivacious attitude and caring nature that normally she'd be over to him in a heart-beat. That was it. She was pissed. What was he going to do?

Finding for some reason that today he was unusually in sync with peoples' emotions; and the fact that this situation was plain awkward, Reid made a hasty exit intent on finding the rest of the gang.

This left Penelope and Derek alone staring at each other.

"Baby Girl. I don't think that…" Half hobbling over to her using the crutches he continued "… I can apologise for what happened downstairs. I don't remember any of it. I honestly don't know what on earth would possess me to do something like that. I just know that my hand was holding a gun, and that gun was pointed at you. Please know that I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't and now beca-"

Derek's voice had gotten slightly higher as he spoke. His usually calm and cool charmer personality got replaced by one of a completely humble and apologetic man. That was enough to snap Penelope back.

Standing and relinquishing him of the walking tools, she took his hands and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Baby boy. My chocolate Adonis it is _not, _and never _ever _will be your fault what happened in that lobby. What counts to me, is the fact that you put the weapon down. The Derek Morgan…" she told him placing a hand over his heart "…the _real _Derek Morgan came through. He stopped and the situation was again under control. You know in your heart that you had no control over what happened. And soon as your drink was spiked in that club, you were easy pickings. I am sorry that it happened, but I am not angry at you."

Derek felt such relief, he didn't care that it hurt, nor that it was kind of awkward because he couldn't really bend down; he gave Garcia the biggest hug that he could.

They stayed like that for a while, until there was a rap on the door.

As Reid escaped leaving them alone, he began to meander the floor, looking for signs of his team mates and quickly found himself bumping into everyone.

"What are you doing here Spence? Is everything okay?" JJ asked immediately going into over-protective mum mode.

"Yes JJ, everything is fine. I could tell that it was eating at him. You know, the entire situation. He is in with Penelope talking about everything. I'd say mainly his guilt for pointing a gun at her. But I got him to take medication, use the brace and the crutches and eat. Quite a good effort I thought."

When Derek Morgan didn't want to do something he didn't do it. However, when he did agree to something, he always did his best to stick to it. He was a man of his word. So this got Rossi very interested in what Reid had over him that made the man buckle.

"What'd you have on him?"

Reid smirked. "Is it that obvious?" A silence ensued and Hotch looked at them both and JJ then back to Reid for answers. "He was in restraints. I said I wouldn't take them off if he didn't agree. He did and here we are."

The group found some much needed comic relief in that omission and headed back to the room.

After rapping on the door they entered and saw the two in an embrace and felt that most of the world was okay again. Apart from the fact that a large chunk of their hearts were missing.

Emily.

They began talking again. Now that Morgan and Reid were in the mix, the ideas could be re-churned and looked at with fresh eyes, though there appeared to be little fresh evidence.

The security footage backed up what the building manager had said and showed both the man coming to her door and being scared off, as well as the van that sat in wait outside. But each of these times there was nothing new that would help them. No markings, no licence plates. Garcia was trying to track the van but she kept losing it on the street cameras. This left them to continue to think about Prentiss in a disconnected way. Not as a friend.

What made her so ideal?

Why would someone target her?

How did they know enough about her to get her?

But a prominent thought in all of their minds, no matter how disconnected they tried to be was; How long would it be before they got her back?

**So what did you think of this one? And I'm thinking you might like to know more about Emily's situation next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. Thank you for reviewing last chapter. ( : Also, sorry it took me so long to update, I got sick again. Not great. Also, sorry to hear about the snow storm : ( Now, as when it came to chapter 14, I am nervous about this chapter. Please stick with me ( : **

**17**

Walking back into the room, various items in his hands, he set them down near the door so that he could decide where it was that they would begin.

Her family weren't coming for her.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Choosing the first two of the photos he made his way over to where she still lay on the bed. Lighting up the photos the first was one of Derek. His FBI picture.

"Who is this?"

"You're kidding me right? It's Derek."

"And what did we establish earlier?"

"That…"

"That…"

"That I…"

"That you…"

Moving his hand to her mouth, he squished it up like people do when they are trying to do a fish impression.

"Tell me right now."

His fingers clamped down hard, digging into her face. The longer that she refused to speak; the longer that she was in denial about her earlier omission; the harder he squeezed.

It was fine until his nails felt as though they were going to break skin. She had pushed him enough this time, now she could talk.

"That I love him."

"Very good Emily. " He told her taking the picture away and retrieving a second one. It was also of Derek. Except that this one was a photo of him in the hospital, lying restrained. Doctors hovered close by, and Emily could see the swelling of his leg as well as the damage to his stomach and cuts on his arms.

"Now tell me; is this the type of thing that we do to someone that we love?"

Emily was gob-smacked. "I didn't do that. You did!"

A silence ensued that made Emily feel on edge. "Are you sure? Did I really do that...? Because I wasn't the one fighting him, the one that made the scratches on his arms."

She thought back to that night. That was true. She had fought. She had fought against him hard. But that was only because the entire situation was so crazy out of control and not what she had expected. Right? That was exactly right.

"Yes. You did that. I don't know how, but you did it."

He was sitting next to her on the edge of her bed, and moved his hand to her face, beginning to stroke a cheek that he had just bruised.

"Oh sweetie. I did what I had to do to get you here. To be with me. But the scratches are all you. Everything else, all you."

"No, it's not."

Taking the same hand he slapped her hard, making her neck click as her head jolted. "Yes it is. It is all your fault. You hurt him. And you are responsible for him hurting the rest of the team. The rest of your supposed family. They are never going to forgive you after that. I know that they aren't going to forgive you. They aren't going to come and find you. They aren't even going to be looking for you. They are happy that you're gone. Why do you think that Morgan brought you to me?"

Emily's inner voice screamed at her that he was wrong. And that inner voice turned into her outer voice as she screamed her thoughts at him. Her thoughts of anger and denial. Her team WERE coming for her, they had to be.

He was so glad that he had gotten such a reaction from her. She was full of so much fire he loved it. It made him thrive. It made this all so worth it.

Moving his hand to her mouth, he silenced her and then began again. "Are you certain Emily? Look at this."

He held up a computer he had retrieved. It had footage from the FBI lobby. It looked as though it was from security cameras. She was feeling slightly confused as she continued to stare at the very bright screen in front of her eyes. Then she became less confused as a dishevelled Derek Morgan walked in pointing a gun. She watched the events unfold, and felt as though she were there. Oh god. Penelope and Spencer. And the team. Them having to secure him so that he didn't hurt anyone else.

"Now tell me Emily. Do you really think that they are going to want you back after that? In all seriousness?"

Still proving that she was strong, if not just for him, then for herself as well she nodded and told him firmly "Yes."

She was convinced. Her team were skilled profilers, there was no way that anyone would believe that that would be caused by her on purpose in any way.

"Okay then, well, you can watch this."

She was shown another video, except that this time it was one of her team relatively relaxed and talking.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_

_"I don't know, but I think someone needs to tell her where she can shove it."_

_"I don't get it. Why does she have to be such an idiot? She isn't a vital part of what we do. It'd be better if she died."_

The bluntness of the last sentence threw her. He saw that confusion in her eyes grow again. He loved the self-doubt that he saw in them. That gave him something to latch onto so that he could creep in. So that he could push out her remaining confidence so that he would be the one constant; the one thing that she could rely on.

She was shell-shocked. That was it. That was the only thing that she could think. That was her team, well most of them. She could only assume that Morgan was at the hospital.

But that was her team talking about her.

Saying such horrible things. About her.

If her mind had been clear; if she had been able to properly see, she might have noticed the time difference in the corner of the video. But unfortunately for her, she didn't.

The video played again, and she watched it.

It was played again, and she stared through it into nothingness. This man was not right. She was going to be rescued by them. They loved her. She loved them.

But she had seen the photos. She had seen the videos. This man was right. They were going to hate her forever. They were going to blame her for this for years and years to come and the best way to deal with that would be to never deal with her again.

But no. That was what this guy wanted. He wanted her to feel bad. He wanted her to feel as though everything that had happened was her fault. The logical part of her brain told her that she could not let herself give in to what he wanted.

But then at the same time, after what he had showed her, it would be possible that they wouldn't want her back. Could they ever forgive her?

She was brought back to present time by a hand brushing hair off of her forehead.

He could see the hurt mixed with contemplation and felt as though this was, as was yesterday, a huge milestone. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. Somewhere. Anywhere. So he settled for her forehead.

Retracting her head, she pulled it back and as far away into the pillow and away from his hand that it could go. She wasn't ready to stop fighting yet.

He felt his cheeks flush as anger overtook all of his senses, making him wish that he could punch out. But no, he couldn't do that. She needed time. She just needed time.

He turned the torch off, plunging the room back to near darkness. Duvets and sheets were gone, and Emily could feel fingers starting to dance, making patterns all over her body. They were light patterns, so that she could only just feel them through her clothes. But after a few minutes this stopped.

Neither person moved.

The only thing that could be heard was their rhythmic breathing.

Then slowly she felt him moving into a familiar position – the straddle. She found it odd, because he always went to this position when he needed to assert his dominance. But thus far, that was as far as it had gone. Not that she was complaining. She was glad. It was one less thing to have to think about.

She stayed calm and let him keep on with his ministrations. His hands were working their way up her body.

She found that in these moments of closeness, as much as it disgusted her, she was able to discover the most about him. As he touched her, it felt as though he was trying to be gentle. As his hands moved up, they respectfully avoided her breasts. As though he hadn't yet earned the right to touch her there yet.

They came to cup her cheeks and wipe away tears she didn't realise were there. She could feel his breath on her face, she could smell his breath on her face. It smelt like smoke. She allowed him to get closer and closer and felt his lips brush hers. They made contact again. The third time she was ready, mouth open and as soon as she felt flesh her teeth bit down.

He was getting excited. She seemed relaxed with him touching her. She wasn't fighting it. The first kiss was amazing. The second better, and the third… hurt like he was bitten by a snake. Without thinking his hands were around her neck.

They clasped harder until his lips were released. But his fury motivated him at this point. He continued squeezing until he felt the body below him beginning to flail even harder, before eventually coming to a stop.

As she came to the realisation that he was choking her she thought that maybe this time she had pushed him too far. It was hurting, and there was no oxygen making its way into her body.

She regretted how far she had gone. She apologised inwardly to her friends, and thought that this was it. Until the hands released and she felt at ease. Still in shock she lay silent, unbreathing, and the same hands began frantically searching for a pulse.

She heard a large sigh as she began violently coughing and taking in as much air as her lungs would hold.

"I am sorry. I'm so sorry, but you need to stop making me angry like that." He was holding her up, and trying to give her an awkward hug.

She knew that she was running out of time. She could only push so much further. As she was laid back down, she felt his warm tears rolling off of his face and onto her own. Her body was tired, and she could feel it giving up the fight for this round. She knew that if she held on she could possibly manage to stay awake. But she could feel his hands wrapping around her body, pulling her in close. His head settled into the crook of her neck and she immediately felt as though staying awake would be further torture. Slipping away she felt happy. She was giving him a run for his money, and she so far was winning.

…

The time had passed since she had blacked out and he was beginning to grow nervous. After two hours he had untied one of her hands, and was holding it in his, with his fingers on her pulse point. It was the only thing that gave him relief.

He felt her fingers begin to move as she was waking.

Emily felt someone holding her hand. Her eyes were still closed, but she hoped that this meant that someone had come for her. The rhythmic rubbing of a thumb brought her comfort as she opened her eyes, only to have her heart plummet and her immediately retract her hand when she found out she was still in hell.

"I'm really sorry."

"Just let me go, and it'll be okay."

"I'm not that sorry. And any who, you have nothing to go back to anymore. No one wants you. No one loves you."

The pictures and the videos flew through her mind - this couldn't still be happening.

But it was. So that meant that she was still in trouble.

"They do still love me." She managed with a hoarse voice.

"They really don't. But I can play the video for you again if you need it."

She had a general idea of where his face was. And she was very aware as to the fact that her hand was untied. She could see his silhouette. As always it taunted her. She could see his outline, but not anything else.

Allowing a small conversation to start she readied herself. Suddenly her fist shot out, but was met by a hand that engulfed her own and began to twist her arm. He kept twisting until she felt muscles beginning to strain well beyond their normal limits.

"They do NOT love you. But _I_ love you. I always have and _always_ will. No matter what mistakes you have made. No matter what happened to you in the past, I will love you."

"Well I don't love you."

An open hand landed unexpectedly on her chest, making her lungs deflate.

"I love you."

"I… no…" she said breathlessly.

Before she had a chance to recover there was another rough blow.

"I **love **you."

"Hate…" she managed before another blow almost made her pass out on the spot.

"_I love you."_

She had resisted. And now she had to think about survival. She stayed silent in her contemplation. That led him to repeating himself, not once, but twice. The second time, he grabbed her arm and began twisting again before she said it.

"I love you too."

**Like I said at the top, and even now as I have read it through the third time, I am so nervous about this. I hope I am staying true to Emily's character. It is sooo very, very difficult. Please review so I know if I need to re-write it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you soo much for reviewing. And for thinking that I am doing a good job. I am super glad. I know it is small. Sorry about that. **

**18**

After conversing, the team split off. Derek, much to his annoyance was made to stay put, though it did allow him to spend some time with his beautiful baby girl.

Hotch decided that it would be a good idea to do a full cognitive interview with Maggie, and Rossi was eager to watch from behind the glass. Reid took to flitting between the two groups, an air of nervousness and tension about him. Marks stayed by Rossi, almost like a puppy would by his master.

After many "take a deep breath", "I don't remember", "you might", and "I'm not sure's", the team had something – sort of.

The woman honestly had no clue as to the actual location of the dumpster. However, description of the general area was one that Hotch was fortunate enough to recognise. That meant that they could try something else.

Hotch, JJ and Maggie were in one SUV being followed by Rossi and Marks in the other. They were headed to an area about 20 minutes away from the bar. The interview had drummed up images of the fateful night and her actions, as well as some of where she had dumped the phone.

Driving the streets she would ask them to stop, giving them hope, only to tell them that she had been mistaken and that they could keep going.

It was hard for all involved.

This could literally be the one thing that they needed to get to her and it was the one thing that they didn't have. Frustrated, she asked to have a break. They obliged, though it was short and sweet.

Back at the office the three agents ticked nervously.

Garcia was trolling through all of the security camera footage within a 5 mile radius of the location Hotch had told her. But it was a lot to rifle through.

As the teams were into their drive the second time, it was only 5 minutes before the car was stopped yet again.

Except this time it was better. She wanted to get out and take a good look around. That was something! It was better than they had had in the past.

As she walked up and down the street, she closed her eyes and smelt the air. It was stale. She looked at the trees across the road and tilted her head sideways, to see if it looked how she had remembered it from when she had collapsed after throwing up. The walls were dark, as she remembered and the space seemed to make you feel smaller. Walking down the alley, she stopped, walked back out and told them "I am certain that this is it." She pointed to the modestly sized bin in front of them.

Hotch walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Not completely trusting her, but willing to give it a go, he called Garcia. She was relieved to hear his voice and immediately did as told and checked the security camera footage from that night from the street cameras. Sure enough, a highly intoxicated Maggie walked into the alley and out. That was it.

She called the crime scene techs and made Hotch aware that they were on their way.

However, Hotch too was aware that they were running out of time.

So, pulling off his blazer, he handed it to JJ, followed by his tie. He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves and then moved on over.

Needing no assistance he was in within seconds.

The two BAU members looked taken back but said nothing.

A mixture of the bobbing of his head, sighs, gasps, squelches and sounds of sheer disgust later, then man had an announcement to make "I've got something."

Hotch stood up with something held in his glove encased hand.

It was the cellphone!

"Tell Garcia to get the people ready. As soon as we get back this is being sent away for forensic evidence."

Rossi was at the ready with an evidence bag and Hotch dropped the phone in before making his hasty exit from the vile smelly bin.

The group moved quickly into their vehicles and had all their lights and sirens going to get back in time. At the FBI building, Penelope was explaining everything to the necessary departments, and she had begun to stop the now unnecessary searches when something caught her eye.

There was a breach.

**So a very short chapter, I know. But I will get another one up tomorrow hopefully. However, this is up just in case I don't. ( : Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooo. So I did manage to get another chapter up. ( : This one is longer and covers a bit. Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter. Any who, please read on. **

**19**

The team re-grouped in the conference room. The phone had been dropped off and was now being processed. The only thing that would make the BAU agents any happier would be if it would immediately reveal the location of their friend.

Maggie had been dropped back off in an interview room to be dealt with by other agents. Any deals that were going to be made didn't have to be done by them.

As they entered the room, they were immediately jumped on by Garcia. She went into a string of details. Ultimately ending up with telling them that there had been a breach in the system.

That meant that someone had most likely been watching them.

Hotch was furious. "How on earth did that happen Garcia? Don't we have things put in place to stop this from happening? Not only that, aren't there back up alternatives so that if there is a breach we are at least alerted to it?"

"Yes there is b-"

"Then why didn't we know earlier?"

"Boss I thi-"

"Don't you usually get alerts? Wouldn't you normally be the first person to know if something like this happened? How did you miss it?" Hotch's anger had increased throughout his conversation with Garcia. Everyone in the room had a growing sense of unease present in their bellies. This was going nowhere good.

When the accusation left Hotch's mouth he immediately regretted it. But he was silent in his regret. He was shocked at himself for even saying something like that to Garcia.

His words hit Morgan's ears and immediately made the man stand coming to Garcia's defence.

"Hotch, you can't just accuse her of missing something. You know how good she is. If something got by her, then this guy must have mad skills."

Garcia was looking at her computer screen, as well as between the two, now standing men.

"I shouldn-"

"No Hotch. You had no right."

Penelope was quiet and JJ had moved to a chair next her, simply holding the woman's hand.

The two sat for a second, allowing Penelope to regain emotional control as the two men had their spat, and then JJ decided that it was time to move on. "Okay guys. This isn't helping. We don't even know how it was missed, but if we were all quiet, I am sure that the All Knowing Oracle of Quantico would be quite willing to show us."

That made a smile grace the woman's lips, and made the room feel lighter. Someone hurting Penelope was like someone hurting a puppy. It did not go down well. Especially with her Chocolate God.

They sat down around the table and all eyes were on her.

She began "In all honesty, I don't know. I am pretty paranoid when it comes to the security of you guys. You're my family, I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't protect you in the field, but I can in the technological world. All FBI agents are risking their lives when they do the jobs they do. That is great, and they must enjoy their jobs. But rounding back to why I don't know. If someone were to hack into the FBI, we would be alerted. That is a no-brainer. But there are hidden traps that people who aren't technologically skilled as well as being a part of the FBI wouldn't know about. I even have extra little traps and alerts to keep you guys safe, and none of these were triggered. So therefore I am confused. The only person able to get in would have to have technological know-how. But at the same time, they must have access and know the FBI procedures so…"

At that moment it dawned on the room full of agents

"We are looking for one of our own." Rossi announced angrily.

"With technological know-how." Garcia added.

Everyone nodded.

The group started a chat.

"So does that mean that it is a technical analyst?"

Instinctively everyone turned to Hotch and he looked at them all.

"I am not sure. Garcia, how many of the analysts in the building do you know, or are you acquaintances with?"

"I am not sure Sir. Over half."

"Good. Now as a general overview do you think that many of these people have exceptional social skills? Do you think from first-hand experience that these guys are well planned enough to be able to get this sort of thing in motion?"

She looked inquisitively at her computer for a moment. Her finger tapped the table and her chair began to sway side to side.

She was being asked a lot of serious questions. Questions that could help or hinder the investigation. She wasn't sure.

"Well, in my experience no. Many of these guys aren't as… vivacious as I am. Not only that, but social skills aren't really on their list of best qualities. As well as the fact that as much as you guys complain about being on call all the time, and being called out for cases, we are also called upon just as often."

"Okay. Good to know. Thank you. Garcia, can you please run a check of all of the technical analysts currently or previously employed by the FBI. Run it as far back as when Emily started. This guy may have been planning something like this for years."

"On it Sir."

Garcia began typing. And at the same time the Profilers and Marks gave her her space by moving to the other end of the table.

"Okay. So now we know that it is someone technologically able. Not only that, but he is someone that works, or has worked in the FBI building. Hopefully, after we know what is up with the phone we will have something more. Maybe a lead into getting her back. Okay, so now we are faced with the prospect that it is one of our own who has Emily. That means that whatever we do, or whatever we say around anyone else in this building has to be said or done with caution. There is no one that we can trust apart from each other."

Marks looked at ease with this, and all the profilers had been watching him. He didn't appear anxious, nor was he over compensating for any guilt that he may have been feeling, if he were to be their Unsub. He had been with them for a majority of this case, and that meant that he wouldn't have been able to spend much time with Emily at all. And that was the point of this Unsub taking Emily, he wanted her all to himself. However, in saying that, Hotch still managed to inconspicuously send Garcia a text. Along with an apology, which would be a proper one later on when they had the time.

As he looked over, a wave of her head told him that she had received it and was running a check on the agent's habits over the past few days and weeks as the rest of the group was speaking.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and a frazzled looking man arrived with a cell phone in hand.

"I'm sorry Sir but there was no physical evidence on the phone. No fingerprints or anything, however all of the components are undamaged and therefore if you should be able to tell where the device was bought."

That was enough for Garcia to go jumping from her seat to retrieve the phone and start running the necessary numbers through her system.

The rest of the group watched her as she typed and retyped. Her eyes scanned the page and then her mouse started clicking away.

"I… I think that…"

"What is it Baby Girl?"

"I think that I have something. The place that this cell phone was brought from. It was brought from a place not too far from here. About 10 minutes. A 24 hour store."

"Good. That's really good. Can you tell us who bought it?"

"No. Paid in cash. Of course. But I can check the security cameras there and see if there is anything."

"Alright okay, do it."

Seconds turned into minutes, and then Garcia made a duck face. "I have the video footage of the man buying the phone, but his face is always out of view."

"Okay. But we have the date and time that it was bought? Maybe we could go to the store and ask the shopkeepers if they recognise the general description of the man?"

"That is possible Reid, but all we have to work with is the shoulders down, with a view of his back."

"Put the video up on the projector Garcia. I want all of us to watch it. When he walks out, he turns ever so slightly. That might reveal something."

Following the orders to a T she did. It was played three times before Reid noticed something.

"Can you please replay that Garcia?"

She did and he announced abruptly "Freeze."

"Can you see that mirror there? There is a reflection of the identification card that he is wearing. There is no way that with the quality that we can see who that is. But do you think that you could try to clean that image up a bit?"

"Of course my genius."

Nobody else could do anything so watched as Garcia worked her magic. I can't completely clean up the image."

"Great, so where does that bring us?"

"Oh hold on my gorgeous gumdrop, this is why I am the tech goddess. I am running the image against everyone who is currently or who has recently worked for the FBI. I should get the results soon, and then we will see that-"

The computer beeped and she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Well, well, well. Look at that we are already done. It has been narrowed down to two people in the FBI. Both are currently working here. I'll just have a little squizz at their recent… oh."

"What is it Garcia?" Rossi asked, as the entire group moved around to encompass both her and the computer.

"There are only two people that match. One of which is on holiday with his family in, ooh, in Spain. The other is here and has…"

"Has what?"

"Hasn't been at work for the past few days. I mean he has signed in and done some case reports etc. no patients and he has been working odd hours. But that's the most. And what is funny is that this sort of pattern occurs every year. Just for not as long."

"What do you mean it appears every year?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, oh… that's really sad."

"What Garcia?"

"He had a wife not too long ago. She died of cancer, and it was before they had a chance to have children."

"Could you please bring up a photo of her Penelope?"

Doing as asked she did. There was some resemblance. Nothing over the top though.

"Do you think that the stress of his wife dying and being left alone in the world could be one of the reasons that he may have taken Emily? You know, chosen her to be an unwilling replacement?"

"It's possible. Garcia, who actually is it? Can you show us a photo please?"

As the photo of the man appeared on screen, all of the agents clenched their fists. They knew him! They trusted him! Garcia couldn't understand why they were so angry. She didn't even recognise him.

Morgan was beside himself. "He was right here. He was right here and right under our noses. He would have been mocking us. And now… now he is back god knows where hurting Emily." He slammed his hands down on the table and gritted his teeth trying to breathe away the rage.

"Derek, it was his job to get us to trust him. But that doesn't matter now. Garcia, do you know where he could be holding her?"

"Oh Boss Man, yes. Let's see… it shows here that over the past few years he has been working on his house. Claimed that he wanted to re-learn the drums and needed a – oh, a, uh, sound proof basement in which he could do it. Over the past few years there have been different contracts for a new bathroom and re-carpeting among other things."

"Anyone want to bet that that is where he has her?" Reid asked.

Morgan nodded and made to leave before Hotch stopped him. "Hold on there. He has been planning this for a long time under our noses. We can't just go in guns blazing. We need to have a plan otherwise Prentiss could very well get hurt."

"But Hotch, he has her. What has he done to her? What will he do to her while we are planning this?"

"I don't know Morgan. But we will get to her."

"I still can't believe it, but in some ways, it all makes sense now."

**Soo what do you think makes sense now? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. ( : Big smiles!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing! We got to over 150! But on a side note. I am not a person to get annoyed, but I need to say it. Twice I have had a review saying not to make Emily and JJ leads if it isn't slash, that it's misleading. But I quite clearly have Derek and Emily in shipping mode as well as saying "****_(At end, Demily, but til then, team fic with JJ as the bestie)_****" in the synopsis.**

**So if there is something else I can do, please let me know. But honestly, I don't know if there is. **

**Also, I have had a funeral to attend and school has started so I that means I won't be able to write as often. **

**Also, please just stick with me to the end with this chapter! You'll see why, but trust me, stick with me. Thanks. **

**Any who, please read on.**

**20**

Emily could only assume that a lot of time had passed since she had passed out. She was alone in the room. At least, she presumed she was. She could hear no signs of any other people; of _him, _breathing.

That was when the sudden warmth struck her. She was cozy. She had the duvet up around her neck though her wrists were bound yet again. This frustrated her to no end. Why couldn't she just get lucky once? ONCE?! It was damn frustrating. She was not going to lie.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling, she got a sense of the damage to her ribs. At the moment it didn't seem like anything major. Just bruising. But if he kept on like the way he was, then it was very likely that very soon she was going to get hurt worse.

A lot worse.

There wasn't really much that she could do. She started to pull and tug. Both her arms and her feet but it was to no avail. There was no way that she was going to be able to fight her way out of this one. She was going to have to continue to rely whole-heartedly on her team to come through. And they would. She just wasn't sure quite when that would be. And that was eating at her.

She waited. And waited. And then finally she could see the light flooding in as the man opened the door.

He left it open wide, and she couldn't help but wonder why. He then stopped over to where he had been keeping all of the things that he liked to show her.

As he moved towards her he stopped and all of a sudden it hit her. It was blinding at first. She hadn't seen light for so long. She had been trapped in darkness. It hurt so bad that her eyes began to water, and she could taste the salt in her mouth. Her eye lids were quivering as she could only barely manage to keep them open a sliver.

As time passed, they were able to open wider and wider. That was met by a shocking discovery.

"No WAY!" She exclaimed, barely able to hide her astonishment and hatred.

"Yes my Sugar Plum. Now you know why I wouldn't clear you. You were fine months ago. I just couldn't bare not to see you every day."

He moved towards her and sat on the side of her bed after he shut the door to what appeared to be an underground bunker made custom for her. Tentatively, he began to stroke one hand down her cheek "I just love you so much."

She spat out through gritted teeth "And I just _hate _you so much. My team are coming."

"But, my sweet, they really, truly aren't. Do you want to know where I have just been? Huh?" He paused, giving her the opportunity to speak.

"I have just been to the FBI building. I past your little Spencer Reid geek and that Derek Morgan, and neither of them knew a thing. You are **mine **now. You'll do what I say, when I say it. We **will **be happy together, forever."

"And what if I don't listen? What if I choose not to allow myself to fall madly in love with you?"

"Then I will go out and find your boss's son, and that blonde's son. What were their names…? Jack and Henry was it? Yes. And I will do this."

He held up the two photos that were in his hand so that Emily could see. One of sweet little Jack and the other of a smiling Henry. Then he pulled a gun with a silencer from his pants and the next thing that she saw were two smouldering holes through the heads of each of the boys.

"That is what I will do Emily. Now, please, please. Go ahead and ask yourself this. Do you really want the guilt of the murder of either or both of these two little boys to be on your conscience?"

And in that moment that was what tipped the scales for her. She couldn't let them die. That would be worse than this torture. She could cope. They were so young, so innocent.

She began blinking away the tears and looked at him. He looked down at her and expected a reply.

"Fine."

"Oh my Cherub. That makes me so happy. You know what that means right?"

She continued to stare at him, not acknowledging anything that he said. He moved to the end of the bed. He removed his suit jacket and his blazer, then his stripy tie. They were thrown onto the ground. He slowly pulled the duvet off of Emily and the air attacked her. But she noticed that she was fully dressed in wool pyjamas. Where had her blouse gone?

That thought no longer mattered as she felt the socks being pulled from her feet, as well as a certain amount of freedom. The rope had some give. He was the one who had loosened it.

Continuing to stare at him, she watched him remove his pants and then his shirt, until he was left only in his boxers.

"Now, my sweet, we have to seal the deal. As well as begin making our family. We need to start now. I'm thinking 2 or 3 kids. What about you?"

She didn't respond.

"That' okay, we can talk later."

He moved up and straddled her again, but this time she knew where it was headed. He began to lift her top, and kiss her bruised stomach.

"I am so sorry for these bruises sweetie. But you had to learn."

He wanted their first time to be sweet and sensual, but at the same time he knew that Emily Prentiss would take a while to get used to this. To him. So he decided that caring could come in the future. He needed a child, and soon. They were God's greatest gift.

She felt his hands on her. They moved to the waistband of her pyjama pants. With much force they were slid down and then her underwear were too.

She watched as he stood and the he was atop her as bare as she was below the waist.

She had profiled him correctly. And she didn't want this to happen. She knew that if she reacted with force that he would get angry and Jack and Henry would get hurt. But she knew that if she didn't react at all; completely submitted to him, something that she didn't want to happen, would happen.

Then she thought about it, and it might just work.

She held her legs tightly together. The man that the FBI had told her to trust; her psychologist was above her. She could see that he was ready. As he moved, trying to get to a good position, she silently refused.

His large knees were digging into her thighs, as he tried to press them apart. But they wouldn't budge.

It was hurting her like hell, but she refused to let this happen.

He pushed harder, in turn eliciting a gasp from her, but that was it. It was a battle of wills.

'I just have to buy time. I just have to buy time.'

"I'm not ready."

"What?!" He shouted angrily.

"I said I am not ready."

"We are in love. This is what people in love do?"

"You were my psychologist. You know more than anyone what my life was like. How since I've been _with_…"

Looking at the woman before him he couldn't do that. Could he?

He began to pace. Back and forwards across the room. He got angrier then calmer then angrier again until finally it looked as though he had reached a decision.

He stormed back over to the bed, angrier than she had seen him.

He now had his boxers back on, and she presumed he would cover her up.

Instead he untied her legs and pulled off the two items. She tried to kick him, but he moved away faster.

Then in no time her hands were untied.

This was it! This was her moment! She lunged for him, but found that her attack was truly pathetic. Improper nourishment really did take a toll as well as physical and psychological abuse. He had her pinned on the floor before she knew it and she began to fight him again.

"You don't want to do this."

"Oh trust me, I do."

He pulled her up and took her towards a door. She kept fighting and on the way, he hit her head against the door frame. This settled her down. Blood seeped from what appeared to be a large gash on her forehead. She was shaking.

"But I'm not going to." He finished his sentence from before.

He twisted some digits on a padlock, and then threw her into the little glass cubicle completely naked. It took her a while to register what it was. It was a shower.

"You need one after what happened yesterday." He turned it on "Don't hurry sweetie. I'll be here the whole time. I control the temperature from out here, so if you want it to stay warm, you'll do what I say." He told her, locking her in. He took up his seat next to the shower. Where he could see her, as well as having a view through the door into the other room the entire time.

**So to those of you who are reading this, I am glad you stuck with me. Please tell me what you thought. This turned out way differently than I thought it would. And also, who is up for a rescue next chapter? Anyone? Please Review ( : xx**


End file.
